Hoenn: A Pokemon Journey to Remember!
by The Soul Society
Summary: May is a sweet, cheerful and caring girl who's just moved into a new region: Hoenn, and Brendan is an adventurous, fun and a little lazy boy who's the son of the Father of Pokemon Knowledge! With Torchic and Mudkip to fight besides them, the two experience all kinds of things together! But, there's still Team Magma to stop them! And a Legendary...? A May x Brendan fanfiction!
1. IT WAS ON SNOOZE THIS WHOLE TIME!

**Hellooooooo everyone! It's me again! This one is for all you Pokemon fans! I've recently been playing Pokemon Omega Ruby (just defeated Steven, whooo) and I have been thinking... we** _ **all**_ **love it: May x Brendan, of course! So, this is my fanfiction all about May and Brendan!** **It's a story of May's journey, however this time, Brendan comes along! I've added some May x Brendan and I hope that it's fanfiction worthy!**

 **It shall be mainly based on Omega Ruby, as that's the game I just finished, so sorry if you've played AS or E. BUT STILL: MAY X BRENDAN!**

 **This chapter is all about the journey beginning. Enjoy! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

 **-Chapter One-**

 **IT WAS ON SNOOZE THIS WHOLE TIME!?**

 **May's POV**

 **LITTLEROOT TOWN**

 _ **A town that can't be shaded any hue.**_

 _Johto to Hoenn._ Dad was the new gym leader of Petalburg.

I was headed for Littleroot town. A new place and a fresh start. New town. New house. New people. New Pokemon. _New adventure_!

My eyes had gotten so used to the dark that when the early morning light struck me, I could've sworn I had gone blind. The van's doors opened and a whole new world was ready to take on. However it was a very tough ride! I glanced outside at the lush grass and colorful flowers. This would definitely be something to remember. Mom was already out and unpacking, whereas I was still looking around from the back of the van. I took a deep breath and stepped outside. _New adventure_...

I took yet another moment to take it all in. The grass, the trees, the flowers, the air and the whole atmosphere. It was out of this world! "May!" Mom called. "Come on in, the house is amazing!" she laughed.

"Coming, Mom," I said, nodding.

 **MAY'S HOUSE**

I hurried into my new house, and just like Mom had told me: _amazing_! "Wow," I muttered quietly to myself.

"This is our new place. Whilst your father is at the gym, I'll be relaxing here," she laughed quietly. "And as for you," she said, making her way towards me. She smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

I giggled.

"You'll be out conquering the world! Pokemon await you, honey!"

"Yeah! And I'll be Hoenn's best Pokemon Trainer! No, I'll be the _world's_ best Pokemon Trainer!" I laughed.

"But you've gotta beat your old man first," Mom laughed, pulling away. "Your father sure is a toughie!"

I smiled. "But I'm sure I'll will!" I said, my hands on my hips.

"Oh May, you are so much like your Dad when he was little," Mom laughed quietly.

I laughed. " I guess we Pokemon fans are all alike!"

"So, where are our boxes? Shouldn't we be unpacking?" I asked.

"Right there!" Mom pointed to the doors as two strong muscular creatures entered.

"Oh wow!" I said. "My first Pokemon sighting in Hoenn!"

"Yep. Machoke movers. Brilliant, huh?" Mom said.

I nodded my head, watching in amazement as the two Machokes carried in our boxes.

"May sweetie, why don't you go and say hello to our neighbors whilst these guys do there job?"

"Huh?" I turned around to Mom. "We have new neighbors as well?"

"Yep. It's your fathers friend. Professor Birch and his wife. They even have a child about your age... uhh... what's the name?" she muttered to herself.

"Great! New people!" I said enthusiastically.

 **Brendan's POV**

 **BRENDAN'S ROOM**

Ugh! My alarm had gone off like 20 times already! I thought I could've sworn I turned it off an hour ago! I literally had no other choice. I had to actually _wake up_. What a pain. I tossed around in bed and got a hold of the alarm clock. "WHAT!? IT WAS ON SNOOZE THIS WHOLE TIME!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I exclaimed, almost falling out of the sheets. No, I didn't _almost_ fall out, I _did._ I hit the floor, face-down. Wow. Nice going, Brendan. Nice start to the day...

I yawned loudly, finally turning off the alarm for good. I placed it back onto my desk, stretching my arms whilst I did. "Good morning Littleroot," I mumbled. Then it struck me. "NEW PEOPLE!" I yelled, darting up off the ground. I fixed my sheets and made my bed, falling a few times during the process. I picked up my various Pokemon stuffed animals scattered across the floor, stuffing them in a cupboard to keep them hidden(I could _not_ be seen playing with stuffed animals like a little girl). I stacked a few cushions by the side of my room and closed all my drawers, stuffing in pretty much anything else I found lying around on the ground. "Phew! My room is at least _partially_ clean," I muttered.

New people were moving in this morning, and I knew that they'd come visit us. I couldn't be seen living in a dump like my room. Yes, my room was a _dump_. Anyone who saw me like that would think I was a tramp. _Especiallllllllly_ if it was a girl. I wouldn't be much of a man if I had Pokemon dolls lying around... _he he he_... AGHHHH! I'M STILL IN MY PJ'S! NOOOOOOOOO!

 **May's POV**

 **PROFESSOR'S BIRCH'S HOUSE**

I took a deep breath. "Good first impression, May. This is Dad's friend we're talking about," I mumbled to myself. I inhaled once more as I knocked on the door of the house. Professor Birch. He's like father of Pokemon knowledge! I can't screw this one up!

I waited for a moment however there was no answer. Oh no, were they ignoring me or something!? NOOO! TERRIBL- Calm down, May. Just chill. They wouldn't do that! I knocked once more and that time someone answered.

"Come in, the door's open," A lady's voice called from the inside.

I entered the house to see a middle-aged lady with brown hair tied up into a bun standing by her television, a phone in her hand. "Oh, why hello! You must be the new girl from next door! You're family just moved in, am I correct?"

I nodded my head. "Yes. My father is Norman, Petalburg gym leader. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said with a smile. PHEW! I'M DOING GOOD!

"Oh what a polite little sweatheart!" she laughed. "I'm terribly sorry for not answering the door. My husband just called."

"Professor Birch?" I asked.

"Yes. He's always out and about on the fields, gathering Pokemon information."

"That's amazing!" I gasped in awe.

"Are you a Pokemon fan as well?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" I said. "I _love_ Pokemon!"

She laughed quietly. "You're just like our son! You should go up and meet him. I'm sure he'll be eager to meet someone as enthusiastic as you."

"Really? Okay," I said, already making my way.

"It was nice to meet you," she called from down the stairs.

"You too," I said, smiling.

AGH! BOY! GREAT! IT'S A BOY! WHY A BOY? I'M SUCH A KLUTZ WHEN IT COMES TO SPEAKING TO BOYS! UGH! I'M GONNA MESS THIS UP! I MUST'VE SEEMED SO CALM AND COLLECTED TO HER, BUT TO HIM I'LL BE A TOTAL IDIOT! I CAN JUST TELL! NOOOOO!

Sorry. Excuse my stupidity. Brace yourself, May!

I finally reached the boy's bedroom door up the stairs. The door was painted a dark blue with loads of pictures of Pokemon stuck all around it. A Pikachu, Raichu and Pichu poster was hung up at the very top, surrounded by a few Pokeball ornaments. I guess he really _did_ like Pokemon as much as I always did. What did I expect from the son of a Pokemon professor?

I took yet another deep breath and knocked on the door. "Huh? Who is it?" a deep voice asked from behind the door.

"Oh-uh-um-I-I'm the new girl from next door. I just moved in," I muttered like an idiot.

"Oh, it's you. Come in," he said, charming me by just his voice... _what?_

I opened the door and entered reluctantly. "Umm..." I mumbled, stepping forward. "Hell-" I froze in only a second at the sight of the boys face...

Perfect. That's all I could say. Just perfect. I didn't know what was so amazing about it, he was just... woah... His cute white hat of some sort perfectly fit around his brown hair, dark enough to be mistaken for black. His eyes were hard to define. A grayish-bluey-brown at the looks of it. But that was what made them sparkle in a way... What was happening? What was this feeling? I-I-I-couldn't explain...

"H-hello," I managed.

"Hey, I'm Brendan," he introduced, bouncing up off his seat. _Brendan_... what an amazing name... He shook my hand, smiling widely. Just his touch made me-was it- _blush_? I think... "You're Norman's daughter, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said. I didn't know what to do next...

"Umm... what's your name?"

"Oh yeah right! My name! Ha ha ha!" I laughed like an idiot again. "My name is May. It's nice to meet you," I said, smiling. Phew. I was regaining my cool. "Guess we both have Pokemon lover dads," I laughed.

"Yep. Dad's always researching about tons of different Pokemon," Brendan said as he sighed.

"You okay?" I said, tilting my head a little to see his face again.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his daze. "Yup. I'm good. It's just I barely get time to be around him..."

"I know what you mean," I muttered. "When Dad's at work I almost never get to talk with him. We're pretty alike," I laughed.

He smiled at me and his face lit up.

"And I heard you love Pokemon," I said to continue the conversation. "And I can tell because of your awesome room!" I laughed, looking to see many more posters and merchandise.

"Love them! I mean, I still haven't got any of my own..."

"Me neither," I muttered. "But when I do own some of my own, I swear I'll be the best Pokemon Trainer there ever was!" I laughed.

Brendan smiled. "Anyways, I was just going to head out to catch up with my Dad since I have nothing better to do. Wanna come along?" he asked.

I froze still. He's inviting _me_ to go with _him_!? _WHAT_!? "Oh-uh-um-sure, I'd love to come along," I said.

"Great! Let's go, then!"

 **Brendan's POV**

 _May_... that was a pretty name... it just made me feel _weird_... _different_ in some way... a _good_ way... I didn't know what that meant... Light brown hair and shining blue eyes... _perfect_... I shook off the thought. May and I made our way out of the house, waving goodbye to Mom as we left. She had taken a liking towards May... was that good? Meh.

We finally got out into the warm and...uh... _airy_ air of Littleroot Town. I don't know, okay. "So, Route 101?" May asked.

I nodded my head. "Perfect for doing fieldwork."

 **May's POV**

 **ROUTE 101**

 _ **Perfect for doing fieldwork.**_

My first time out of Littleroot on foot. This would be an adventure... Brendan and I made our way out of the town to see a mad wild Pokemon chasing some man. "WHAT THE PIKA IS GOING ON!?" Brendan exclaimed.

" _Is that_..." I muttered.

"DAD!?" Brendan yelled in horror.

"Professor Birch!" I rushed over to help him but the wild Pokemon was blocking my way. "Hey! Get out of my way!" I commanded. The Pokemon didn't listen.

"That's a Poochyena, right?" Brendan asked, still freaking out.

"Yes! Help me! Grab one of those Pokeballs from my bag!" Professor Birch yelled.

I nodded immediately. "Don't worry, Professor!"

"Yeah, Dad! I'll help you out too!" Brendan said, nodding his head. He ran up to his fathers bag.

"Uhhh..." he muttered, taking a look at the Pokeballs.

"We gotta be quick," I said, picking up the first Pokeball I saw, whilst Brendan still sat, thinking about which Pokemon to choose. "Brendan!" I called.

He looked up. "H-huh? Oh, right!" he grabbed a Pokeball from the bag.

I nodded my head. "Alright, come on..." I whispered, and out came a... _chick!?_ A red and orange chick with yellow wings? Must've been fire type... I couldn't complain at this Pokemon, I had to work with what I had. "Okay! Let's go!"

"Pokeball, go!" Brendan called, and out from his Pokeball came a small blue fish Pokemon? "Let's go, May!" he called.

I nodded.

"Hmm... use..." I froze. " _A move_?" I laughed sheepishly. "I don't know this Pokemon's moves!" I complained.

"Ember!" cried professor Birch.

I nodded. "Use Ember!" I commanded.

"And use Water Gun!" Brendan yelled. "Yep. I've done my research," he said proudly.

The chick and fish Pokemon both landed there attack on the wild Poochyena, but he fought back with a bite, which was much stronger than any of our moves. "Come on! Again! Ember!" I called. The Pokemon screeched in fury as it let out another burst of fire, this time much more powerful. I laughed, smiling. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Come on, you as well! If this is gonna work out, we're the best Pokemon Team ever, right?" Brendan told his Pokemon, jealous of my Pokemon's utter awesomeness! His Pokemon nodded, blasting out another splash onto the ground. "Yes! Now, aim it at the Poochyena! Same time as and them!" he commanded.

"Oh, what an idiot! I laughed.

"Hey hey, what did you say?" Brendan asked furiously.

"Water puts out fire, why are you landing your attack at the same time as me?" I asked.

"I-oh-oh yeah... I TOTALLY KNEW THAT!" he said, folding his arms.

I giggled quietly as I continued to help out my Pokemon.

The battle finally came to an end after a while the wild Poochyena backed off. "Dad!" Brendan yelled, running up to his father.

"Professor Birch!" I called afterwards.

"You okay?" Brendan asked.

"Yup. I'm fine thanks to you," he said, sitting up straight. "Thank you so much for helping me!" He continued to thank as he dusted off his clothing. I stood up, giving Professor Birch a hand. "Oh, how polite," he said as he stood up. "Thank you."

"No problem," I said, smiling.

"Are you Norman's little girl?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm May," I introduced.

"Well it is very nice to meet you. Your father is quite an excellent man when it comes to Pokemon," he laughed. "Anyways, in thanks for saving me, I'll let you two keep theese Pokemon," he said.

"Seriously!?" we exclaimed in unison.

"Awesome!" I cheered as my Pokemon jumped into my hands. I giggled quietly as I petted its head. It was actually pretty cute!

"Great!" Brendan said, picking up his Pokemon as well.

"That's Mudkip," Professor Birch said. "And that," he turned to me. "Is Torchic."

"Torchic?" I mumbled. "What an adorable name!" I giggled.

"Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokemon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black," Professor Birch informed. "The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokemon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes," he continued, turning to Mudkip and Brendan.

"Wow!" I said in a daze as I examined my Pokemon. "This is amazing!"

"And I suppose you'll be starting your Pokemon journey," Professor Birch said.

I nodded my head. "Of course I am! Brendan?" I asked, turning towards the boy.

"You bet I am!" He shouted, holding Mudkip's Pokeball up in the air.

"Than I better give you two some Pokemon Trainer tips, right?" Professor Birch asked.

We nodded. "Great! You two should pack up for your journey first, however. Meet me on Route 103."

"Yes, Professor. And thank you! I can't wait for my journey to begin!" I laughed happily.

 **Brendan's POV**

 **LITTLEROOT TOWN**

 _ **A town that can't be shaded any hue.**_

May and I made out way back to Littleroot together, admiring our Mudkip and Torchic the whole way. "So, we're actually doing this..." May mumbled. "MY POKEMON ADVENTURE IS BEGINNING!" she exclaimed.

I nodded and smiled. "Yep! And... uhh... May," I turned to May and froze. "Let's make it a promise, okay..."

"Huh?" she asked.

"We always have to be at the top. We have to promise that we'll be the best Pokemon trainers the world has ever seen, right?"

She nodded, giggling quietly. "Of course."

"Okay, so, let's get packing for our journey, right?" I said.

"Yeah! And I've gotta let my Mom know about all this! Dad's gonna be super excited for me!" May laughed.

I nodded my head. "I'll see you in a bit, kay?"

"Sure. Meet you at Route 103."

 **BRENDAN'S HOUSE**

I entered my house, Mudkip in my hands. "This is it, Mudkip. Home,"I whispered. Mom stood by the door and immediately gasped at the sight of Mudkip in my hands.

"Brendan, who's this?" she asked, petting his tiny head.

"Mom, this is Mudkip! Dad gave me him! I'm going to start my Pokemon journey!" I announced.

"Honey, that's amazing!" she kneeled down a little and kissed my forehead. I rubbed it off and laughed.

" _Mom!_ " I complained.

"Oh, my little sweetie's all grown up now, huh?" she said.

I nodded. "Now I'll be out exploring the world with my Pokemon!"

"And I know you'll always be safe with your Pokemon at your side. Good luck sweetheart!"

I smiled. "Anyways, I gotta go pack before I get going!" I remembered.

"Alright, hurry upstairs now, honey," Mom said, her smile still remaining.

I rushed up the stairs and hurriedly entered my room. I tossed my bag on my bed and held Mudkip and his Pokeball tight in my hand. "Let's do this, Mudkip! We're going to be the best team there ever was!" I laughed.

"Bloop bloop blooo!" Mudkip exclaimed, jumping up and down in my hands.

I placed him down onto the large bed besides his Pokeball and my bag. "Yep... let's do this!"

 **May's POV**

 **MAY'S HOUSE**

I made my way into my house, clutching onto Torchic as I did. "Mom? You there?" I asked.

"Oh hello honey. Wh-oh!" she exclaimed at the sight of the cute little Pokemon.

"This is Torchic, Mom! I'm going on a Pokemon adventure! Professor Birch gave him to me!"

"Huh-oh-wow! Only 20 minutes away from home and your already starting your Pokemon journey! How wonderful!"

"I think I'm leaving today... I'll miss you!"

"Oh, sweetie, I'll miss you too. I'll always be with you. I'm rooting for you all the way!" she laughed, kissing my head.

I smiled. "I'll be upstairs, kay?"

"Alright then, May."

As I went upstairs, the excitement continued to grow. I placed Torchic down onto my bed, kneeling down to his level. "Torchic buddy, this is the start of something new. We're gonna make it count, right?"

Torchic chirped happily.

"Let's get packing!"

 **ROUTE 103**

 ** _Beautiful_** _ **coastlines perfect for fishing enthusiasts.**_

Route 103. Beautiful was the only thing I could say. This whole place was beautiful! I held Torchic tightly in my hand, I found it better than keeping him in his Pokeball the whole time. I found Brendan finally, and he was doing the same with his Mudkip. "Hey, Brendan," I said, waving.

"May! There you are! My Dad's waiting!" he called.

I rushed up to them, petting Torchic along the way. "I'm here!"

"Great! Let's begin!" Professor Birch began.

After a few tips and tricks and wild Pokemon battles, Professor Birch was finally finished. "And that's basically it! The Pokemon world awaits you!"

"Thank you, Professor. I guess we should be going, right?" I asked.

"NO!" Brendan shouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow your roll, what is it!?" I said, calming him down.

"C-can I..." he froze still.

"Brendan?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face.

"I want to battle you!" he announced.

"Battle!?" I said, jumping up a little.

"A battle!" Professor Birch announced. "Let it begin!"

 **Brendan's POV**

My first Pokemon battle with a real trainer! Against May! "Go! Mudkip!" I yelled as Mudkip jumped forward.

May smiled. "Let's go! I choose you, Torchic!" Torchic jumped forward, chirping in anticipation.

"May, you do know that Mudkip is a water type, right?" Dad chimed in. "He'll crush a fire type like Torchic!"

"Not on my watch!" May laughed. _Wow_... her enthusiasm really _was_ entertaining...

"Enough chat!" I said.

She nodded. "Right! Torchic, Flamethrower!" she commanded.

"You found out Torchic's moves, eh?" Dad asked, clearly impressed.

She nodded. "I did my research," she laughed.

Torchic ran forward, a huge burst of flames shooting out of him, much stronger than the Ember move he used earlier.

"Mudkip! Avoid it! Use Scald, quick!" I yelled, Mudkip shooting boiling hot water out of his mouth.

"Whoa! Quick, avoid it, Torchic!" May said, her eyes widening. Torchic tried to avoid the attack, however Mudkip wouldn't quit spraying out water. Torchic fell to it's feet, whimpering. "Torchic! Come on!" May shouted. "We can't quit now!" Torchic nodded, chirping loudly with all its strength. "Use Scratch!"

Torchic leapt forward, landing his attack on Mudkip. Mudkip fell to the ground. "No! Mudkip! Get up, come on!"

"Again, Torchic! Scratch!" May commanded. Torchic continued to scratch at Mudkip, getting stronger every time. Eventually, Mudkip had no more strength to battle...

"And Mudkip is unable to battle!" Dad announced. "May is the winner!" he cheered.

"Yes! Great work, Torchic!" May laughed joyfully.

"Oh no... well done for trying, Mudkip!" I congratulated, picking up the injured little guy.

"How spectacular! On the first try as well! May you are a very talented girl!" Dad said, smiling.

"Oh, thank you, Professor," May said, grinning widely. "Great battle, Brendan! I hope we can do it again soon!" she giggled.

I smiled. "You sure are talented. Great battle. I'll always remember it!"

She nodded her head. "I will too! And this pond... it's rather beautiful, don't you think?" May turned around slowly to a small glistening pond, surrounded by lush grass and dazzling flowers. Pokemon flew and scurried around it like it was there home... it was beautiful... "A moment to remember, don't ya think?" she said.

I nodded. "Yeah... I'll remember this for sure..." I mumbled, lost in a daze...

No doubt about it now. I'm certain of it... I like this girl... and nothing can change that now...

 **May's POV**

A battle never to forget! "Alright, shall we go back to my lab? You need some key items for becoming a trainer!" Professor Birch asked.

I nodded. "Yeah! I can't wait to begin!"

 **LITTLEROOT TOWN**

 _ **A town that can't be shaded any hue.**_

Brendan, his dad and I arrived back at Littleroot. Professor Birch led us to his Pokemon Lab.

 **PROFESSOR BIRCH'S POKEMON LAB**

Just as I expected, when I entered, I was in shock! It was awesome! There was super high-tech gadgets lying around and pictures of unseen Pokemon everywhere! It was amazing! "Wow, Professor, this is amazing!" I muttered, twirling around to admire everything around me.

"This is where my resarch takes place," he said. "Brendan loves being nosy with my work, however!" he chuckled.

Brendan laughed sheepishly. "He he... what are you saying? He he he..."

I giggled.

"Anyways, I would like to give you two something," Professor Birch said, leading us to his desk...

"Here," he said, handing us some weird red devices.

"WOAH!" Brendan exclaimed, examining his device.

"Uhh... what are theese, Professor?" I asked.

"You don't know, May?" Brendan asked.

I laughed nervously. "He he... not really..."

"May, this is a Pokedex. It is used to record the different information of Pokemon all over the world! You can use it to catch 'em all!" he laughed.

"Catch them all! Yeah!" I giggled.

"But you need something else in order to catch all those Pokemon," Professor Birch mumbled. "Lemme see..." He searched around in one of the drawers beside him. "Ah! Found it!" He picked up a few Pokeballs from his desk drawer.

"Pokeballs!" I said as he handed me a bunch.

"Thanks, Dad," Brendan said, inspecting the Pokeballs.

"Oh, and of course the DexNav! This will help you analyse the Pokemon in the area. And the Pokemon hiding in the wild," Professor explained, handing us yet another item.

"Thanks again," we laughed in unison.

"No problem you two. With theese, you're sure to become great trainers!"

"And I will!" Brendan laughed.

"And me too!" I added, smiling. "We both will! It's a promise!"

Brendan nodded. "Promise!"

"And I guess that's it... you two are ready to start your journey!"

"And... should we..." Brendan whispered.

"We'll go together!" I said.

He smiled. "Yeah! Because... we're friends now, right?"

"Right." I smiled at him. "We're friends now..."

Everything was packed. Brendan was waiting for me at the entrance to Littleroot. Mom was cheering me on. Mr and Miss Birch were waving goodbye. Torchic was flaming up.

This was going to be an adventure to remember... _a new adventure_...

 **And that's Chapter One for you! I hope that you enjoyed it! And there shall be more where that came from! May and Brendannn! I would really appreciate reviews, pllleeeaasse! See ya in the next chapter! Byeeee! ;D**


	2. OH GREAT IT LOOKS HORRIBLE DOESN'T IT?

**Hi everyone! This is Chapter Two of my Pokemon Omega Ruby (Alpha Sapphire if you prefer) fanfiction! I hope that you enjoy the story! Please read and leave your reviews! May x Brendan!** **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Please let me know if I have made any mistakes or stuff like that! I need to know!**

 **Anyways, this chapter is about arriving at Oldale, and just relaxing at the Pokemon inn. Let it begin! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon blah blah.**

 **-Chapter Two-**

 **OH GREAT IT LOOKS HORRIBLE DOESN'T IT!?**

 **May's POV**

 **LITTLEROOT TOWN**

 _ **A town that can't be shaded any hue.**_

THIS. WAS. IT! I WAS GOING TO START MY POKEMON JOURNEYYYY! I was super psyched! And... I was also going with Brendan... which made me feel really strange again... that _weird_ feeling... but I just shook it off.

Mom, Professor Birch and his wife stood in the heart of Littleroot. They waved goodbye as we took our last steps in the town. "Bye Mom!" I called, smiling.

"Good luck, sweetie!" she called back.

"See ya, Dad, Mom," Brendan said, waving.

"Have fun," they said in perfect unison.

Brendan and I immediately looked back at each other. "Shall we?" he asked.

I nodded. "We shall!" I giggled.

And with that, we left Littleroot... _to start a new adventure_...

 **Brendan's POV**

 **ROUTE 101**

 **Perfect for doing fieldwork.**

May and I went through Route 101 like a breeze, until hell appeared...

"So, yeah, then the little guy used his Pikachu and totally destroyed that big buff guy," May explained as we walked, her Torchic sitting in her arms. She was seriously so interested about one of those Pokemon movies! _Sooooo_ interested. It was entertaining to watch her explain about a battling Pikachu, however. She made little movements as she spoke as if she was doing the action, really drawing me in... how could I resist her!? SERIOUSLY! Anyway, enough of me in a trance.

"And then what?" I asked.

"Well, the guy totally backed away and the little dude was all like 'YEAAAH! YA WANNA PIECE O' DIS!?'" she shouted like some maniac.

"What the Krabby? He said that!"

"Of course he did. Little guys always are more tough than they seem! That's like the total obvious!"

I laughed. "Yeah sure."

"So, then the Pikachu went all wild and started attack-" May froze in the middle of her sentence. "Oh no..." she whispered.

"Wha-" I turned around as well to see a large horde of Zigzagoon! "Aggghhh! A whole horde!"

May held up her Pokedex at the Pokemon. "Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokemon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see. the Pokedex informed. "They must've saw us all of a sudden and become curious! They want to battle! We can't run. Let's do this!" May said, clenching her fists. "Torchic! I choose you!" she yelled, her Torchic jumping up.

I nodded. "Alright..." I said unsurely. "Mudkip! Go!" I shouted, and in a flash, Mudkip was ready to battle.

"Torchic! Flamethrower!" she commanded. "Quick!"

The Zigzagoons dodged the attack all at once, as if they were phychic.

"Huh? No! Torchic, again!"

Torchic did as she commanded, however he was unsuccessful.

"They keep of avoiding the attack!" she moaned.

"Let me try," I said. "Mudkip! Rock Throw!" Mudkip tried to do as I said, but his attack was avoided. "It's no use! What do we do? Run?"

"We can't. They'll catch us," May said. "Little guys always _are_ more tough than they seem!" she laughed.

"We gotta keep battling! Water Gun!" The Zigzagoons blocked the attack, and instead landed a Take Down on him. ONE-HIT KO! WHAT!? "Mudkip!" I yelled, rushing to pick him up. "Maybe he needs more training," I muttered.

May nodded. "Don't worry. I'll try Torchic. Ember!" Torchic blasted out a small amount of fire on the Zigzagoon, however they didn't take much damage. "At least they didn't avoid it. Ember! Again!" she shouted. Torchic did what she said but it still wasn't enough. He fainted over another Take Down. "No no no no no! Torchic!" she cried. She picked up her injured Pokemon. "Please! Stop! I can't fight anymore!" she shouted. The Zigzagoons understood and stopped immediately. "We need help!"

"The Pokemon Centre," I said, nodding my head. "There should be one in the next city. They can heal our Pokemon."

"Okay. Let's go then! Rush!"

 **OLDALE TOWN**

 _ **Where things start off scarce.**_

We finally arrived in the peaceful Oldale Town, and May couldn't think about anything else except her Torchic. "We need to help Torchic and Mudkip," I said. "But where's the Pokemon Centre?"

"Hmm?" she looked around. "Ah! There!" she said. "The red roof, right?"

I nodded. "Come on, quick!"

 **OLDALE TOWN'S POKEMON CENTRE**

May and I rushed into the Pokemon Centre, holding Mudkip and Torchic in our arms. It was very warm and friendly. The perfect place for a trainer. "Help!" I called as I ran up to a pink-haired nurse lady. "Our Mudkip and our Torchic."

She nodded. "Don't worry, I'll get right to work," she said, her small pink Pokemon taking away Torchic and Mudkip on small Pokemon beds. "Your Pokemon will be just fine," she laughed, smiling.

Torchic and Mudkip were totally fine, however the needed to rest a while at the back of the centre. May and I relaxed at the front on one of the cosy tables whilst we waited. May looked so laid back... her hands were folded behind her head and she was stretching out her legs... she looked really... just _amazing_ as always... "So, are you two new to becoming trainers?" the nurse asked, the pink Pokemon by her side.

I nodded. "We just started our journey," I said.

"And we got a little sidetracked," May laughed.

"Well, I'm Nurse Joy! It's nice to meet you!" she introduced with a wave. "And this is Chansey!"

May brought out her Pokedex and focused it on the Chansey. "Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious, they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite," the Pokedex informed.

"Awesome! A Chansey! Nice to meet ya, bud!" May laughed as she petted the egg Pokemon.

"Thanks for helping out our Pokemon," I thanked.

"No problem. It's what I do! Just come here whenever your Pokemon are in trouble. Chansey and I will always help you out!"

"Thank you," I said.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two alone now. I'm sure a happy young couple w-"

"No no no no no no! We're not a couple!" May said, waving her hands about... however I stood silent... was I going red!? PLEASE SAY I WASN'T!

Nurse Joy laughed. "Oh right, sorry, sorry. You just look so cute together!" she giggled.

May sunk down into her chair, looking down at the table.

"Alright, I'll be going. Good bye you two," she said as she walked away, her Chansey following her.

"Oh _he he_..." I laughed nervously. " _What a joker_..."I mumbled. What!? It was the best I could come up with!

After only a bit, Torchic and Mudkip were feeling just fine again! "Torchic!" May giggled as Torchic chirped joyfully.

"Mudkip!" I laughed as Mudkip released a cry of hapiness.

"I know what we should do!" May announced. "In honour of us starting our Pokemon journey, let's feast!"

"Cool! Food! Boy am I starving!" I cheered.

"I heard that this place actually serves great food and a sleeping inn for trainers!"

"Great! Let's start!"

 **May's POV**

OH MY GOOOOOD! NURSE JOY JUST CALLED US A _COUPLE_!? WHAT THE HECK!? I ACTED LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT IN FRONT OF BRENDAN! WHAT IS HAPPENING!? AND WHY WAS I... _BLUUUSSHIINNNGG_!? I'M DEAAADD!

Anyways. Back to real life.

Brendan and I ordered some food from the Pokemon Centre and it was _aammmaaazing!_ Who knew that they'd have such wonderful food! "This food is amazing," I said as I sipped some of my soda.

"I know. I cannot get enough," he mumbled as he ate. "Anyway," he said, looking up at me. "You never finished telling me about that Pokemon movie, you know?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, the movie! Right! There's still something left to the story!" I remembered, passing Torchic some Pokemon food. "Well, after that, the little guy went on to becoming the strongest Pokemon Trainer there ever lived! He was amazing! Unstopabble! And in the end..." my voice grew quieter... "The boy finally got to...uh... _be with_... the love of his life..." I whispered, playing around with my fork. I looked down at the table, and again, _blushing_...

"He got what he wanted, right? That'll be for us too," Brendan said, smiling. I looked up to him. His look was comforting in a way.

"Right!" I said. "We'll be the best trainers ever!

He laughed quietly. "Of course we will."

Night soon came, and Brendan and I didn't want to continue our journey in the dark. We decided to stay at the Pokemon inn (the Pokemon Centre had everything!) with Torchic and Mudkip. They gave us a small, yet cosy, room with two beds opposite each other, drawers to keep our things, a large comfy carpet and a big window with beautiful scenery. It was great for staying overnight!

"This place sure is cosy," Brendan said, tossing his bag on the chest of draws. He placed down Mudkip of the comfy carpet, and I did the same with Torchic. As the two played I placed down my things. "So, whaddya wanna do?" I asked.

"Hmm..." he said, yawning loudly... his yawn was really _entertaining_...

"You tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little," he said, stretching out his arms. I hit the light switch.

"Good! I'm bushed!" I laughed, falling back onto the bed. "It's been a long day."

Brendan nodded. "You can say that again. I mean, I started my Pokemon journey! Today was legendary!" he exclaimed.

" _Legendary_!" I giggled.

" _And_..." he whispered. Everything suddenly went silent. "I met _you_ today..." he said. _"Life changing..._ "

I froze... and _again_... I went red... could this mean... I still didn't understand this feeling I had... "Yeah..." I whispered. "Meeting you was _life changing_..."

Brendan laughed quietly. "For sure!" He turned around to look at me and his eyes shimmered even brighter than before. "Thanks, May..."

"Huh? Thanks?" I asked, turning around also.

"For just being with me, ya know?"

"No problem," I laughed. "Hey, Torchic," I called the cute little chick over. Torchic jumped up onto my bed, chirping. "Let's get to sleep." Torchic nodded and shuffled his way into my arms. I giggled.

"Yeah, you too, Mudkip," Brendan said. Mudkip jumped up and started to relax on the bed. "Good night, May."

I smiled. "Good night, Brendan."

 **Brendan's POV**

Morning soon arrived. I had a brilliant sleep. And it looked like Mudkip did too! He jumped up and down on the bed, eager to get on the road. I laughed. "Morning, Mudkip. May still isn't up, though," I said. Just saying her name made me feel like I was on top of the world! Mudkip jumped up in the air once more. "Wake her up?" He nodded. "Okay," I muttered.

I threw off the covers and stood up. Mudkip stood up, making the bed somehow (how could his little legs do such a thing?). I slid in front of the rooms mirror. "Alrighty," I mumbled. "Clothes," I dusted off my clothing. "Check! Hair," I took a look at my hair. " _NOT CHECK! NOOOOOT CHECK!"_ I exclaimed. "My hair is a mess!" I heard a weird snigger coming from behind me. Mudkip. "What? I'm just seeing if I look good for the adventure, that's all. People can't see me looking like _this,"_ I said, pointing at my horrible hair. Mudkip gave me a ' _I know what this is all about_ ' look... and that looked kinda scared me **...** "What!?" I sighed. "Fine. I wanna look good in front of May, okay?" Mudkip laughed even louder. I turned to May and Torchic in bed. PHEW! They were still sleep- I froze... _May_... she looked _amazing_... even _more_ amazing than always... not sure how that was possible, considering how amazing she already looked... Her hair was untied and all over the place, her eyes were shut, her eyelashes long and uhh... I didn't understand... It was just... I liked... _everything about her_... I shook my head.

After fixing my dumb hair (yes, I was _not_ wearing my hat as I slept – amazing!), I walked over to May and Torchic. I knelt down to her. "May, wake up," I whispered. She turned around a bit in her bed, Torchic still lying in her arms. Her face was literally right next to mine now... _riiigghhhtt_ next to mine... it wasn't uncomfortable, however... it was really nice in a way... BUT I COULDN'T JUST SIT THERE FOREVER! "May?" Her eyes slolwy opened.

"Hmm? Oh, good morn-"

 **May's POV**

BRENDAN WAS NOT WEARING A HAT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M SO INTERESTED IN IT IT'S JUST REALLY... UHH... I MEAN I HAVEN'T EVEN KNOWN HIM FOR LONG AND JUST THE SIGHT OF HIS HAIR IS SOOOOOOOOO... I DON'T KNOW... help me pls... I have a mental issue I believe...

 **Brendan's POV**

"May?" I repeated.

"Oh-uh-yeah... sorry, uhh... _weird dream_..." she muttered quietly.

I smiled. "Morning!"

"Good morning, Brendan. And you, Torchic!" she giggled and Torchic jumped up and onto her chest. "What is it, Torchic?"

Torchic chirped loudly, pointing over to me.

"Brendan?"

Torchic jumped onto my head. "What the Ponyta?" I mumbled. "Uhh... Torchic?"

May giggled. "I think Torchic is talking about your hair," she said, sitting up straight as she removed her blanket... now she looked even _more_... uhh... was it, _attractive_?

"My hair? OH GREAT IT LOOKS HORRIBLE DOESN'T IT!?"

May laughed again. "No! It looks. _.. nice_..." she said. SHE SAID MY HAIR WAS NICE... "In a good way, of course! I haven't seen you without your hat before."

"Oh-uh-thanks, I _think_..."

"I mean, I like it..." she muttered as she stood up. _"Really_ like it... _"_

I froze... what was I supposed to do then? "Oh-uh-anyway," I mumbled, trying to move the conversation off of me. "Let's get some breakfast and then we'll head out, kay?"

"Sure," she said. "One second." She sat at a small desk as she fixed her hair... who knew watching a girl tie up some hair was so entertaining? "There. Done."

"Great, let's go, I'm starving!"

 **May's POV**

Brendan and I, along with Torchic and Mudkip, left our room to go and get breakfast from the centre. After we ordered we found a spare table. I sat down opposite Brendan. "So," I said, picking up a plate. "Where are we planning to go next?"

"Well, I was thinking we'd head on to Route 102, then we'd get to Petalburg," Brendan explained as he waved around a fork.

"Yeah! Then I'll get to see Dad!" I laughed. I was super excited to tell him about my Pokemon Journey!

"Yes! I admire Leader Norman!" I laughed quietly.

"I can't wait!"

 **Brendan's POV**

Our breakfast arrived and I couldn't wait to dig in. Whilst we ate, May explained about one of those old Pokemon movies again, and again it was very entertaining! "So, they wanted to find the ancient Pokemon!" she explained.

" _Ancient_ Pokemon?" I asked, sipping some orange juice.

"Yep. _Ancient_! Everyone was searching for the ruins, however nobody could find them," she continued to explain.

"And then what happened!?" I questioned, eager to find out more.

"Well then the movie ended on a cliffhanger. I haven't watched Part 2 yet," she said.

"Ugh! Oh my Ditto!" I exlaimed.

She laughed. "You know, many Ancient Pokemon used to exsist."

"I wanna catch an Ancient Pokemon!"

"Don't we all?" she giggled.

It was around the time that we had to get going, and I couldn't wait. The Pokemon Journey so far was awesome, and we were only just beginning! May and I gathered up all our things so that we could leave. "You ready?" she asked.

I nodded. "Come on, Mudkip," I called. Mudkip jumped up onto my head. I laughed. "Alright, Mudkip, let's go."

"And Torchic," May said as the cute little chick jumped into her arms. She held onto him and smiled. "Yep. Let's go."

 **OLDALE TOWN**

 _ **Where things start off scarce.**_

 **May's POV**

Brendan and I left the centre to leave Oldale, until Brendan saw the Poke Mart. "Oooh! Shop! We gotta stock up!" Brendan said.

"Yeah, because we are _sooo_ rich right now!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmm... you're rig-" Brendan was interrupted by a tall, brown-haired man wearing a blue and orange apron with a white Pokeball symbol in the centre.

"Oh, why hello," the man said. "I suppose you two are new trainers, am I correct?"

Brendan nodded. "We're from Littleroot Town."

"Well then, since I'm on break now I might as well introduce you! This is the Poke Mart, as you may know," he pointed to the blue-roofed shop. "And here you go," he handed over a few more Pokeballs. "Pokeballs for the journey. And theese," he handed over some small purple _thingies_. "Those are Potions. If your Pokemon are in trouble and you are far from a Pokemon Centre, just spray some."

"Oh, thanks sir," Brendan said. He winked back at me. "Fortunate things do happen to poor guys, too," he whispered, laughing.

I giggled. "Right, right," I whispered back. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem. Find us in the blue roof," he said. "Have a great journey."

"Thanks. See ya!" Brendan called, walking off. I ran up to him, waving back to the Poke Mart man.

"Route 102?"

He nodded.

 **ROUTE 102**

 _ **Perfect area for trainers in need of wild Pokemon battles.**_

Route 102 was normal. Quite short for a trainer to travel, however there was a problem. _Again_.

"So Roxanne is the gym leader i-" Brendan explained, yet again, he got interrupted by somebody!

"Hey! You two!" a young teenagers voice said called from behind us.

We turned to see two teenagers, one boy and one girl, standing next to each other, arms linked. "Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Come on, you don't know!?" the brown-haired boy wearing a green and white Luvdisc shirt said.

"Know what?" Brendan asked.

"When two or more trainers eyes meet, it is their destiny to battle! Pokemon rules!" the brown-haired girl wearing the same t-shirt in red and white said.

"Uhh..." Brendan mumbled.

" _Battle_! Of course!" I laughed, nodding at Torchic. "Come on, Brendan!"

Brendan looked down for a second. "Alright!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists. Mudkip jumped beside him.

"Yay! I'm Lily," the girl pointed to herself. "And this is my boyfriend Drake," she pointed to the boy."

"Aww! That's so cute!" I said.

She giggled "Couple against couple!" Lily cheered.

"We're _not_ a couple!" we said in unison. I gulped as my face turned a deep shade of red again...

"Awww! You two look so cute together, though!" Lily sighed.

"Come on, Lily!" Drake said. "Let's use to power of _loooooove_ to defeat these newbie trainers!"

She nodded. "Yeah! Let's go! Two on two?"

"Yep. May the best trainers win!" I said.

"Go! Torchic!" I yelled as Torchic jumped forward.

"Mudkip! I choose you!" Brendan exclaimed, his Mudkip ready to attack.

"Hmmph! Come on! Numel!" Lily shouted, her Numel appearing from her Pokeball.

"Seedot, go," Drake said calmly as his Seedot appeared.

I held up my Pokedex at the two Pokemon. "Seedot attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. It sucks moisture from the tree while hanging off the branch. The more water it drinks, the glossier this Pokemon's body becomes. Numel is extremely dull witted, it doesn't notice being hit. However, it cannot stand hunger for even a second. This Pokemon's body is a seething cauldron of boiling magma." I laughed quietly. _Dull witted_? "Brendan! Go for the fire-type!" I said. "I'll go for the grass-type. Super effective!

"Right." Brendan nodded.

"Hmmph! They found our weakness!" Lily said.

"We can still win this!" Drake exclaimed.

"Seedot, use Rock Smash! On the Torchic! Fire-type!" Drake nodded his head.

"No! Use Ember!" I shouted. Torchic shot a blast of fire at the Seedot, pushing him back a little, however, he wasn't giving up. He hurled huge rocks at Torchic, pushing him down to the ground. "Come on, Torchic!" I said, hoping Torchic would get up again. Luckily, he was able to.

"Don't worry May. Mudkip, use Dive against the Numel!" Brendan shouted.

"Numel, Flame Charge!" Lily commanded, however Numel's attack missed as Mudkip was down underwater. Mudkip bursted up from the water right underneath the opposing Numel, damaging him quite badly. Numel forced himself up.

"Torchic, Overheat!" I exclaimed. Torchic gathered his energy, burning in flames for quite a while, until he released his rage onto the Seedot. How could such a small, cute guy be _sooooo_ tough!? The Seedot had no energy left to battle.

"Oh no, Seedot!" Drake sighed, returning the injured Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"Nice going, May!" Brendan said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"Don't worry sweetie! I'll make sure _looooovvvee_ defeats these guys!" Lily giggled.

Drake nodded. "Yeah!"

"Numel, use Flamethrower!" Lily commanded.

"Mudkip, Hydro Pump! Give it your all!" A burst of water shot out of Mudkip, stronger than anything else that he had ever done! Numel fell to the ground, moaning loudly.

"Yeah!" Brendan and I cheered in unison as we did a small fist bump.

"Aww! We looosst!" Lily exclaimed. "Thanks for battling, though. I'm glad you didn't take it easy on us!" she said.

I smiled. "That's what trainers do, right, Brendan?"

He nodded. "Right."

"Alright, we gotta get going to Petalburg!" I remembered.

Brendan jumped up. "Oh yeah. I wanna meet your dad as soon as possible! I literally worship him! Thanks you two," he called, turning around already.

"See ya," they said in unison.

 **PETALBURG CITY**

 _ **Where people mingle with nature.**_

Brendan and I finally were able to make it out of Route 102. Petalburg City. A whiff of salt was always in the air in this city that was skirted by the ocean shore. "We're here!" Brendan cheered.

"Yeah! Hmm? You hear that?" I mumbled, turning around to see a young boy outside the Petalburg Gym beside someone else I couldn't make out.

"Isn't that Norman, your dad?"

"Yeah, that's my dad!"

"Alright sir, I promise I'll work harder next time! And when my Pokemon are ready, I'll come and challenge you gym again!" the young boy said, clenching a fist.

Dad nodded. "Yeah. I'll be anticipating the next time we get to battle. Just come back when you're ready."

"Thank you, sir!" the kid scurried away, leaving Dad alone outside the gym.

"Dad!" I called. Dad turned around.

"May? Oh, May!" he said with a smile. I ran up to him, Brendan following me.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Big news: I've started my Pokemon Journey!" I announced doing jazz-hands.

"Wow! That's wonderful! I've always wanted to see the day my little girl went off into the world," he laughed.

"Professor Birch gave me a Pokemon! Torchic!" I said, Torchic jumping forward.

"Aww, what an adorable little guy!" he said as he stroked Torchic's head. "Wait a second, aren't you Professor Birch's son?" Dad questioned, turning towards Brendan.

He nodded. "Yes, sir. I love your gym, sir. I literally worship the way you battle, sir. Seriously, sir. You're awesome, sir. It's an honor to meet you, sir. I'm Brendan, sir. This is my Mudkip, si-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, calm down, little guy!" he laughed.

"Dad, this is Brendan. We're going on our journey together!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Brendan," Dad said.

"No no, it's a pleasure to meet _you_!" Brendan laughed. " I love your gym, sir. I literally worship you, sir. Seriously, si-"

"I think we've covered this already," I giggled.

"Oh yeah, right."

"You're a very nice boy. I'm glad May's going to be travelling with you.

WHOOO! LEADER NORMAN THINKS I'M _NICCEE_ WHOOO!" Brendan shouted.

I laughed. "Brendan, calm down."

"So, are you two a couple now?" Dad asked. _AGAIN!? OHH MYYY GOOODDD!_

"No no no no no, we're not, Dad," I said, my face turning red again... and the weird feeling!

"Oh, sorry! I just- never mind," he muttered. "Anyways, I'm glad to know you're finally on your journey. I know you'll be amazing!"

"Thanks, Dad," I said. "Soooo, can I challenge your gym now!?"

"Oh no, slow down, May. You two have only just begun, I can't let you battle me just yet. My Pokemon are a bit too strong for you now."

I sighed. "Aww. Fine, I'll come back later when I'm stronger, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be looking forward to your battle."

All of a sudden there was a sudden swish of a door and a young green-haired boy approached the gym. "Leader Norman!" the boy called. "Can I ask you something?"

"Who's this?" Brendan whispered.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it! I really like comments, just letting ya know! Anyway, any suggestions or any mistakes, please leave them in the comments. I hope to write more soon. Bye for now! ;)**


	3. To Rustboro City Of Course, Where Else?

**Hi guys again! This is Chapter Three of my Pokemon Omega Ruby Fanfiction, May x Brendan! I hope that you enjoy the story. Please let me know if there are any mistakes or problems with the chapter. Read and review! Someone new is entering the story now! E** **njoy the Chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon** _ **... again... yada yada...**_

 **-Chapter Three-**

 **To Rustboro City of Course! Where Else!?**

 **May's POV**

 **PETALBURG CITY**

 _ **Where people mingle with nature.**_

"Why hello, Wally," Dad said. "May, Brendan, this is Wally. He's a local from Petalburg."

"Oh, hi. I'm May, nice to meet you!" I said, waving. The boy was slightly small, skinny and frial with messy green hair that stuck up in the air. He had rather pale skin, and bluish-grey eyes. He was really... _unique_?

"I'm Brendan," Brendan introduced.

"Oh-um-uh, hello. My name is Wally," he stuttered.

"So, what do you need, Wally?" Dad asked.

"Oh-well-I-uh-I need your help."

"For what?"

"I'm leaving to stay with my relatives in Vendanturf town for a while, however I thought I might get lonely, and so I want to catch a Pokemon for my own!"

"A Pokemon?"

"Please Leader Norman!"

"I-oh alright. Use theese," Dad said as he handed over a Pokeball. "You can borrow my Zigzagoon to battle. And this is to catch a Pokemon," he handed over another Pokeball, empty.

"Oh, thank you Leader Norman! Thank you! So... uh... how exactly do I catch a Pokemon?" he asked.

Brendan burst out laughing.

Wally turned, his smile turning into a frown. "Huh? What is it? What did I do wrong?" he asked, worried.

"You don't know how to catch a Pokemon!?" he laughed.

"Brendan! That's not nice!" I scolded. "Don't worry, Wally. I can help you catch a Pokemon," I said with a smile. "Unlike _some_ people here, I'm helpful," I laughed.

Brendan covered his mouth. "Sorry! Sorry!" he gasped between laughter.

"Oh, thanks, May. You can help Wally catch a Pokemon!"

I nodded. "Sure I will."

"Thank you. Good luck, Wally,"Dad said.

Wally bowed. "Uh-oh-thank you, Leader Norman! And, thank you, May!"

I smiled. "No problem. Let's go!" I walked up to Wally and we walked off into Route 102.

 **Brendan's POV**

I was too busy admiring the gym that I hadn't even realised that May and Wally were gone. "Wha-wha-huh?" I muttered.

"May and Wally left to go and catch a Pokemon," Leader Norman reminded.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! I was admiring your awesome gym, sir."

"Yes, it is pretty _awesome_ ," he laughed. "Hmm..." he mumbled quietly.

"What is it, sir?" I asked.

"I have a feeling you might wanna come with me while we wait."

"Oh yeah! Yes, sir!" I laughed.

 **PETALBURG CITY GYM**

"So, what is it?" I questioned.

"I will tutor you and your Pokemon," he said.

" _Seriously_!? Awesome! Yes!" I laughed. "Let's start right now!"

"Follow me."

Leader Norman led me to his spot in the gym, unlocking doors as he walked. "This is my gym," he said, pointing around him. "Since there are no trainers here at the moment, I can help you in raising your Pokemon."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Alright, you have Mudkip, that's all, am I correct?"

I nodded my head. Mudkip jumped forward, eager to learn.

"Okay, let us begin."

"Tactics. That's what you need," Norman said, walking up and down along the room.

"Tactics?"

"Yes. A plan. A strategy. Such as lowering stats, choosing the right Pokemon e.t.c," he explained.

"Ummm..." I mumbled.

"Take Mudkip for example. You wouldn't use Mudkip agaisnt a grass-type Pokemon, would you?"

I shook my head.

"So, instead you'd try to use a fire-type, am I correct?"

"I guess so."

"I guess so?"

"I mean, if your Pokemon are strong, and you believe in them, I'm sure you'll be able to win! I mean, May's fire-type won agaisnt my water-type."

"May won against a water-type? Wow! That shows true skills!"

I nodded. " _Yeah_... she really is _something..."_ I muttered to myself.

"Huh? What was that?" he said.

"Oh-uh-I mean-nothing!"

" _Okay_..."

I laughed sheepishly.

"Anyways, it isn't just about the type of Pokemon, it could be stats of a Pokemon. For example, instead of just using attack moves, use of move that could lower a stat of a Pokemon. Intimidate the Pokemon, lowering its attack, scare the Pokemon, loweing defense e.t.c."

"Woah..." I mumbled.

"Another strategy I like to use, using the foe's weakness agaisnt them."

"What the Skitty?"

"It's like... an Achilles heels right? You find the weak spot, and hit them where it hurts!"

"WOW!" I exclaimed. "Sir, you are purely genius!" I laughed.

"Thank you, Brendan. It's what I do,"Norman chuckled.

 **May's POV**

 **ROUTE 102**

 _ **Perfect area for trainers in need of wild Pokemon battles.**_

Wally sure seemed nice, that was for sure. He was very kind and caring, yet very mysterious at the same time. "Thank you for coming with me to catch a Pokemon, May," Wally thanked.

"No problem, Wally. You should always help someone in need, my Mom always told me," I said.

"So, what do I do?"

"We need to find a Pokemon first!" I laughed.

After searching a while, a wild Pokemon appeared that seemed to catch Wally's attention. "Woah," he muttered. "What Pokemon is that!?" he asked.

"Hmm. Let's see," I mumbled, pulling out my Pokedex.

"Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition," the Pokedex explained.

" _Ralts_..." Wally said, clearly interested.

"Maybe Ralts appeared because he sensed you have a positive disposition!" I said.

Wally laughed. "Yep. I can see it now. Ralts!"

"Okay, send out your Zigzagoon," I explained, nodding.

"Go! Zigzagoon!" he shouted, the Zigzagoon appearing from his Pokeball. "Umm... he has to use a move, right?"

I nodded. "Headbutt's pretty powerful," I suggested.

"Oh, okay. Headbutt!" he ordered. Zigzagoon bounded forward, however his move was blocked by the wild Ralts. A strange purple-pink aura shon from the Pokemon, making its way to the Zigzagoon.

"That must be Psychic! Be careful!" I warned. It finally reached the Zigzagoon, making it cry in pain. The Pokemon managed to jump back up. Considering it was one of Dad's, it wasn't hard to believe.

"Come on, Wally. Use a stronger move!"

"Ugh... TAKE DOWN!" Wally yelled. Ugh, I wasn't too fond of that move... those guys interrupted my Pokemon movie story! Zigzagoon charged forwards to the Ralts, knocking it down immediately. "Yay!" I cheered. "Quick, use a Pokeball, Wally!"

Wally grabbed the ball Dad gave him and nodded. "Come on, Ralts!" He threw the Pokeball with all his might.

The ball shook for a few seconds, making me cross my fingers in worry. "Come on..." I mumbled. A loud, 'Ding' noise rung in my ears and the ball stood still. "Yes! I caught Ralts!" Wally cheered.

"Yay! Well done, Wally!"

 **Brendan's POV**

 **PETALBURG CITY**

 _ **Where people mingle with nature.**_

May and Wally returned, a smile on their faces. "Ta-da!" May laughed as Wally held out a shining Pokeball.

"Ralts, come out!" he called.

The cute little Pokemon came out, dancing around in happiness.

"A Ralts!" Norman chuckled, clapping. "Well done! And thank you, Sweetie, for helping him."

"No problem, Dad. It was actually pretty fun! And what about you?" she asked, looking at me.

"Norman taught me about Pokemon! WHOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wow, you sure are happy," she laughed.

"Yeah I am!"

"Wally, come on in! We have to get packing!" A quiet lady's voice called.

"That's my Mom. I better get back," Wally said, nodding. "Come on back, Ralts!" he called back Ralts. "Thank you Norman, Brendan, May," he bowed before us. "Thank you so much for helping me!"

"No problem, Wally, I was glad to help a trainer in need!" May laughed.

Wally dashed back, waving as he ran. What a _weird_ kid...?

 **May's POV**

What a _unique_ kid...?

"What a strange little boy," Dad laughed. "Anyways, you two,"

We turned towards him, nodding our heads.

"You two are battling the gyms, I believe."

We nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master!" Brendan announced.

"But I'll beat ya to it!" I laughed.

"What great enthusiasm! You'll be amazing trainers! You should go out there and do your best! Battle every gym you can!"

"Can we battle you!?" I said.

"Woah woah woah woah woah, slow down there! You need to gain a bit more strength before you attemp to take down me!" he laughed.

"Aww!" I moaned.

"We'll train our best and we'll come back over here when we're ready, Sir!" Brendan said, nodding.

"Yeah, will do so!" I agreed, smiling.

"But, before that, why don't we get some food? I'm starved," Brendan said.

Dad nodded. "Why don't we head to the Pokemon Centre together?"

"Sure!"

 **Brendan's POV**

 **PETALBURG CITY POKEMON CENTRE**

May, Norman and I found a seat at the back of the welcoming inn. After we had ordered the meal, there was some small talk and stuff, and after that, the meal arrived, however, I couldn't fully concentrate on my amazing meal (okay, not really). This was because I couldn't stop thinking about May, while staring at May. Oh my god... help me... she just looked so amazing doing _anything_...

I decided that this would be a good time to just rant on about my life, well, my _new_ life now. As a Pokemon Trainer. So, get comfy.

First thing was first, I was confused. May... This was the second day I'd been with her, yet I felt like I could trust her with anything. _Anything_. And I couldn't deny one thing: I was crazy for her. Heh, I never believed in that whole ' _love at first sight_ ' thingy, but I was starting to change minds...

Then, there's the whole trainer thing. I mean, I tell myself that I can do it. I can do it with the help of Mudkip... However, have I really got what it takes? There's probably thousands of guys just as eager as me to be a Pokemon master... what if I haven't got enough skill as, say, Norman? What happens then?

And what about those rumours Dad used to tell me... About that one... _legendary Pokemon_... what if that Pokemon really exsists... Somewhere out there in this big world that we are all clueless about... and, if there is... will I ever get to see it? Feel it? Watch it? Experience all the Pokemon in the world...?

Legendary Pokemon, it sounds just like one of those old fairytales... But fairytales aren't for real...

 _Aaaaaaaaaaanyway_ , that's all done and dusted. Back to real life:

"Aaaand then, he totally wrecked the guy's Abra!" May explained. Yes, she was talking about _another_ one of those Pokemon movies.

"You sure do love all those movies," Norman laughed.

She nodded. "So, Dad, how's the gym?" she asked, watching her small Torchic eat his Pokefood.

"It's brilliant! The gym is thriving!" he laughed. "So, how about your journey?"

I smiled widely. "We haven't done much yet, but we plan to visit every gym leader, right, May?"

"Of course!" May cheered. "We'll be Pokemon Masters! We'll challenge every single leader, and defeat every single one of them! CRUSH THEM! I mean... _have a nice friendly chat_..." she laughed sheepishly.

I laughed. "We'll do you proud, Sir," I said, nodding my head along with Mudkip.

 **May's POV**

 **PETALBURG CITY**

 _ **Where people mingle with nature.**_

Brendan, Dad and I left the Pokemon Centre after the meal, around midday. We decided that it was time to head on the road again, so Dad wanted to give us a few tips.

"So, the gym leaders," Dad began to explain. "A Gym Leader is the highest-ranking member of a Pokemon Gym. Their job is to test trainers and their Pokemon so that they are strong enough to compete agaisnt the Elite Four. When a trainer defeats a Gym Leader, they receive a special Gym Badge. You need 8 badges to compete agaisnt the Elite Four."

"Elite Four? I've heard about them!" Brendan said, clenching his fist. "The Elite Four are regarded as the toughest in their regional Pokemon League. Those who challenge the Elite Four must have won all 8 badges from that region. They have to face all Champions consecutively without losing to any of them, I've heard. The Hoenn region's Elite Four rests in Ever Grande City."

"Wow, you know your stuff!" Dad said, nodding his head.

"Wow, how cool!" I laughed. "I'll defeat the Elite Four, _for_ sure!" I glanced at Brendan and Dad. "Get it...? _For_ sure... Never mind..."

Brendan raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, should we get going?"

"Umm... to where exactly?" I asked.

"Well, to..." he took a look at his map. "To Rustboro City of course! Where else?"

"Rustboro City?" I questioned.

"Yes," Dad said. "The Gym Leader is Roxanne. She will be a good starter Gym Leader for you."

I nodded. "To Rustboro City it is!"

"Okay, through Route 104 and Petalburg Woods." Brendan nodded.

"Petalburg Woods?" Dad said.

He showed him the map.

"Oh, that is quite a dangerous place. Here, take theese," Dad turned around to his gym, picking up a few items left on a table outside. "My supply. Take some of them," he handed Brendan and I a few potions and antidotes each.

"Thanks Dad!" I smiled.

"Thank you, Norman."

"It was the least I could do. Now, don't you two have somewhere to be getting to?"

I nodded along with Brendan.

"It was an honour meeting you, Sir," Brendan said before dashing off.

"I love you Dad," I kissed him on his cheek, waved and followed behind.

 **PETALBURG WOODS**

 _ **The favorite habitat for Shroomish.**_

"Oh my Surskit, this place is freaking awesome!" Brendan laughed, taking a sniff of the humid air, while I was frozen still. "Cool! Bug Pokemon!"

"EEEP!" I screeched, tiptoeing so that nothing to reach me. I didn't really work, but I still tried.

Listen, I was absolutely _terrified_ of bugs! And the dark! And this whole place! Even if I just think about bugs, it makes me feel like something is crawling all over me! And when I'm in the dark, I always feel like someone's watching me! EEEP!

"Woah, chill the Azurill out, May! Wassup?" he asked, turning around to me. Woah, his eyes were so unique... a beautiful stormy grayish-blue. He looked so caring as he placed his two arms on my shoulders...

"I-I-" I shook in my place. "I'm terrified!" I exclaimed. "Of bugs! And the dark! EEEP!

"You're sacred!?" he said, his voice cracking slightly as if stopping himself from laughing.

I nodded. "Yeah... I know, laugh all you want..."I sighed.

"No-HA-I'-OOOOOHHHAH-m not la-HEEHEHEHEHEHE'ughing!" he struggled to stop laughing throughout his sentence.

"I know you're- AGGGGHHHHH! BUUUGGGGGG!" I yelled, jumping into Brendan's arms... woah... it was so relaxing in his arms... "AGHHHHH! IT'S APPROACHING!"

"Calm down, May. It's fine, don't worry, I'm right here," he said calmy, his voice amazingly soothing. He placed me down slowly, beneath a large tree. "There's nothing to be afraid of, May. This little guy's harmless."

"Harmless!? Look at those pointy horn-thingies! And his creepy eyes! Get him out of here! Eeep! What is that thing anyway!?" I continued to screech.

Brendan pointed his Pokedex at the creepy bug Pokemon. "Wurmple, the Worm Pokemon. Wurmple live primarily off of sap from trees. The suction cups on its feet keep it from slipping."

"Ewww! A worm!"

"Awww, he's pretty cute. Hey there, little guy!" Brendan said, approaching the creature. Mudkip jumped out and danced around. He reached out his hand to the disgusting worm.

"Ewwwwww! Gross, don't touch it! He has like, venom and stuff!"

"Stop being horrible to the poor thing!" He scooped up the worm in his arms, smiling widely. Although he looked quite adorable holding the thing... _quite_... more like, _a thousand times more adorabl -_ May, stop it - he was still touching a slimy, disgusting worm! Eeep! "He's done nothing to harm you. Just touch him. He's not slimy, I swear.E

I got up, dusting off my shorts. "Noooooooo way! I am _NOT_ touching _that_ thing!"

"Hey, whaddya mean _thing_?" Brendan defended, holding tight onto the Wurmple. EWWW! WHY DID I JUST SAY HIS NAME!?

 **Brendan's POV**

May looked super adorable when she was scared, and when she jumped into my arms and just all the time, however she was being a serious pain in the Castform. I mean, I loved comforting her, I was being such a man (I'm just too cool), but she was being so horrible to the poor Pokemon.

Wurmple shivered in my arms. "See, the poor little guy's cold. He probably just wanted a friend." Wurmple shook in happiness. "You wanna be my friend?" I asked, placing him on my lap as I sat down. He nodded his small head. "Really? Are you cold? Do you wanna come into my Pokeball?"

It nodded again. "Well, come on in, little guy," I said, grabbing a Pokeball from my bag. I pointed the Pokeball at the Pokemon and waited. A blue light flashed and in a moment, the Wurmple was safely in my Pokeball. I jumped up in happiness. "Yeah! I caught a Wurmple!" I cheered, holding up the Pokeball in the air.

"Ewww! You just caught a bug!" May said, shaking still. "May, come on," I sighed. I placed one hand on her right shoulder. I raised my eyebrow. "Are you really gonna be scared of bugs for the rest of your life?"

She stood still.

I sighed. "Wurmple, come out!" I called, Wurmple appearing. Wurmple sang happily. "Hey there, little fella'. May wants to say hi. May, Wurmple. Wurmple, May. Now, May, touch him."

"No! I... I just can't!"

"Why not?"

"I told you! I don't like bugs!"

"Please!" I took a hold of her hand and knelt down. Wurmple approached us, dancing around. May relunctantly reached out, but just the second before she was about to touch him, she jumped. "No! I can't! I hate bugs, always have, aways will!"

"May..." I stood up and sighed... woah, she had pretty eyes...

"Listen, ever since I was little, I've been scared of bugs. They're slimy, disgusting and have venom and stuff! They are not nice creatures!"

"May, Wurmple is only trying to be nice. He doesn't want to sting you, or bite you. He just wants you to be his friend."

"Don't personify him. He just a bug!" May declared, arms folded. "A slimy, disgusting bug!"

"Ugh... what am I supposed to do with you?"

Wurmple approached May a bit, however she just shrieked and jumped back even further. "Alright, May. If you wont touch him, I'll just have to make you!" I grabbed her tightly and placed her hand

on Wurmple's head. "EWWWWW! NOOO! EWWWW! HE'S SLIM- Hey, he's not slimy..." her voice turned for loud to quiet. I gentely let go of her hand after a few seconds. It remained on the Wurmple.

"See, he isn't slimy _or_ disgusting," I said.

She was silent, however she was smiling. Wurmple cooed quietly as he softly nudged her hand. "Aww... what a cutie!" May said, stroking his small horns.

"So, what did I tell you?" I laughed, folding my arms and looking away.

"Sssssh! I'm talking to Wurmple!" she shushed, smiling at the Pokemon.

"HEY! WHAT THE SABLEYE!? I WAS THE ONE THAT- aww, never mind..."

May, Wurmple, Mudkip, Torchic and I made our way through the forest, and from the map, I could tell we were near to the end. "There it is! I can see the exit!" May said, pointing to the exit of the woods. However, there was something – more like someone – blocking our way. A tall brown-haired man, clad in a white cloak, stood before the exit, holding a clipboard and pen. He paced up and down. "Hmmm... Not a one to be found..." he murmured to himself. May and I exchanged looks.

"Hello Sir, can we help you with anything?" May asked kindly, her voice sweet.

He turned around. "Hmm? Why hello there, have you seen any Pokemon called Shroomish around here? I really love that Pokemon!"

Before anyone could speak, we heard a strange rustling sound. Through the long grass, a short man appeared. His grey eyes and frown were half-hidden behind his red hood, attached to a full-body suit. His suit had a large black 'M' printed on it, just above a bright yellow belt. He also wore dark gloves, to cover his hands.

"I was going to ambush you, but you had to dwadle in Petalburg Woods forever, didn't you?" he groaned in a low-pitched voice. "I got sick of waiting, so here I am!" he laughed loudly. He hastily approached, grinning widely. "You! Devon researcher! Hand over those papers!" he demanded. What? What papers? What was going on? The man ran back, and hid behind May and I (what a wimp).

"Aiyeeeh!" he screeched. "You guys are Pokemon Trainers, aren't you?"

We nodded slolwy.

"You've got to help me! Please!"

The man in the suit raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you think you're doing? Are you planning to _protect_ him?"

We stood still.

"No one who crosses Team Magma gets any mercy, not even a kid! Come on and battle me!" he demanded, clenching his fist. He brung his arms up in the air and back down, crossing his body, like it was some weird salute. Who the heck where Team Magma!? He held 5 Pokeballs between his fingers. "Woah, woah! We've only got 3 Pokemon, that's super unfair!" I moaned.

"Fine, one on one!" he declared, holding one Pokeball up in the air.

"Alright, Brendan. I've got this!" May said, nodding. She jumped to the centre, pushing me out of the way. She was so determined... It was so irresistible...

I didn't know who this was... but whatever he wanted from that poor old man, he wasn't getting it without getting through us first!

 **May's POV**

"Torchic, go!" I called, Torchic jumping forwards. I was going to completely destroy this guy, no matter what. Brendan stood by the side, biting his lips, Mukdip and Wurmple sitting on his shoulders and head.

"Alright, Poochyena! Come on out!" The man shouted, a black and grey Pokemon pouncing out.

I pointed my Pokedex at it. "Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokemon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted."

"Poochyena, you're dead meat! Torchic, flamethrower!" Torchic let out a large burst of flames at the Poochyena, knocking it to the ground. The Poochyena growled, bearing the pain. It got back on its feets, howling.

"Poochyena, bite!" the man commanded. The Poochyena punced forwards, biting Torchic hard from the side. Torchic fell back a bit, however he had enough energy to jump right back up.

"Go, Torchic! Don't give up! Use incinerate! Give it all you got!" I said with a smile. Torchic flamed up, making me sweat to the extreme. The atmosphere was so hot, it was like all the water was being sucked out of me.

A blast of water splashed in my face. I looked back at a grinning Brendan and Mudkip. "Nice watergun, Mudkip,"Brendan congratulated, laughing.

"1) Thanks, 2) I'm gonna crush the Pika outa you after this" I yelled back to them.

I turned back to see Torchic focusing all his power at the opposing Poochyena. The fire spat out on the Pokemon, knocking him to the ground.

"Poochyena!" the suit-man shouted. "Return..." he sighed, the Poochyena returning to his Pokeball. "How can one kid be so strong...?" he muttered. "You have some nerve meddling with Team Magma, kid! And hey, we Team Magma are also looking for something in Rustboro..."

"Rustboro City?" I mumbled, turning around, When I had turned back around, the man in the 'M' suit was gone...

"Phew! That one was close!" the man in the cloak said, walking back in front of me. Brendan ran over to us. "Thanks to you, he didn't rob me of these important papers. Here, this is for you," he said, scurraging through his bag. He handed over potions, pokeballs and other necessities a trainer needs.

"Thank you, sir," I said, smiling.

"Thanks, these are great!" Brendan said cheerfully.

"So, didn't that Team Magma man say he was looking for something in Rustboro, too?"

I nodded.

"Uh-oh! It's a crisis! I cannot be wasting time here!" he nodded and in a flash, he was already dashing off.

Brendan and I exchanged even more looks... "What-the-friggin'-Minun-just-happened!?" Brendan murmured.

I shrugged my shoulders, biting my lips. "I have no idea... Why on earth are you asking me?"

I had no clue as to what this _'Team Magma'_ wanted from that man, or from Rustboro City... However, I planned to find out... I mean, that's what a Pokemon Journey is all about! _Adventure_!

 **Ooooooooooohhh... Team Magma have arrived! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and I will be posting Chapter 4 very soon! Please leave a review, it really helps! Thanks for reading ;) Anyway, here's a little question to get the reviews rolling: How do you think Brendan will deal with a new rival – especially another** _ **boy**_ **? Also, Team Magma have arrived! What do you think will happen next!? ;) Catchya later, Pokefans!**


	4. PINK! LOADS OF PINK! SO MUCH PINK!

**Hello all you Pokefans! This is Chapter Four of my all-new Pokemon story! Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, May x Brendan inspired! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Please leave a comment below, I would really appreciate it!**

 **This time, May and Brendan get a little sidetracked, but in the end they arrive at their destination! Rustboro City! Where Gym Leader Roxanne waits to fight her next opponent!**

 **Enjoy the Chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (ya get the gist)**

 **-Chapter Four-**

 **PINK! LOADS OF PINK! SO MUCH PINK! TOO MUCH PINK!**

 **Normal's POV**

 **PETALBURG WOODS**

 _ **The favorite habitat for Shroomish.**_

She wore the same red suit but the bottom ended as skirt. However she did have the same evil look in her eyes... she glared at the two young Pokemon Trainers, laughing happily as they left the woods... "...This is the Petalburg recon team checking in," she spoke into her small microphone headpiece. "I'm afraid I have to begin with an apology, Ms. Courtney... The mission is a no-go... A little something got cropped up and got in the way... Roger that... Got it... Will do... I'll continue investigating that energy we detected." She turned off the piece. "Phew... But that kid sure had some promise as a Trainer, I'd say..." And with that, she walked off...

 **Brendan's POV**

 **ROUTE 104**

 _ **This path is rich with water and colorful plant life.**_

"What a beautiful smell!" May giggled quietly, twirling around as she sniffed the sweet summer air. It was quite cute to see her like that, knowing she was usually seem as a tom-boyish character. "Ah, that's it! That flower shop! _Pretty Petal Flower Shop_!" She pointed over to a beautiful store, decorated with green, pink, purple, red, blue and yellow flowers everywhere. The bright orange roof made it easy to recognise. "We have to visit it, Brendan! Come on!" she grabbed my hand, making me shake slightly, and pulled me over with her to the shop.

"Ugh, this is so girly..." I moaned. "PINK! LOADS OF PINK! SO MUCH PINK! TOO MUCH PINK!"

"Deal with it!" May laughed.

"So when we're in the woods, you let me comfort you, but when we're out you're suddenely back to bossing me around! _Whoo_!" I sighed as I was dragged along with her.

Outside the shop, May stopped as she saw a young lady wearing a pink top and purple and white skirt, looking very worried. Her bright ginger hair fell delicately beneath her shoulders, her fringe pinned up to the side with a purple flower clip. "Hello, Miss, are you alright?" May asked politely before stepping into the shop.

"Oh what a kind young lady. And very beautiful," she said with a smile.

May blushed, looking down. That made her look even more beautiful... "Thank you. So, can I help you with anything?"

"Well, we were kinda heading to Ru-" I began, however May interrupted me.

"Sssh, Brendan! We need to help anyone in need!" May scolded.

"Aww, what a cute couple!" the lady laughed.

"We are _not_ a couple!" May repeated for the 17th time (yep, I had been counting)

"Oh, sorry, you look like you are..." she apologised. "Anyway, it's just my berries aren't growing and I don't know why... Could you possibly help me?"

May nodded. "Of course! I know all about berry growth!"

"You do?" I asked.

"I do! I learnt about it back in Johto," she said, nodding.

"You came from a different region? How exciting!" the young lady chimed in. "Well, thank you..."

"May."

"May and..."

"I'm Brendan, May's travelling bud," I introduced.

"May and Brendan. Mrendan or Bay?" she asked.

"What?" May looked puzzled.

"Your ship name!" she giggled.

May shook it off. _"Anyways_ , what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Jasmine, pleased to meet you."

So now May and I got even more sidetracked! _Yippie_! "I'm pretty new to all of this berry-planting, so I don't really understand," she explained.

"Well, I think all we need is some water, fertiliser and some soft soil. With that, we can healthily grow a berry tree!" May said like a boss.

"Alright," Jasmine said with a nod.

"Hmm... how about around here?" she muttered, kneeling down near a tree. Around here the plant can get water. This is perfect."

"So, now we have the soft soil, can we _please_ go now?" I begged, sighing.

"No we need some more things!" May said, heading straight for the shop.

"UGH! WHAT NOW!?"

 **PRETTY PETAL FLOWER SHOP**

"Yes please, one of those and three of those," May said, just throwing around our savings like confetti.

"Hey, May, we need that money for more important things!" I reminded.

"Like what?" she said like an idiot as she grabbed her million shopping bags.

"Like... _uhhh..._ I dunno, _FOOD_!?" I shouted.

" _Oooooooh_... right... don't worry, it's fine." And with that, she left the shop.

"WHAT THE MEDICHAM IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

 **ROUTE 104**

 _ **This path is rich with water and colorful plant life.**_

May sprinked the berries with fertiliser after using a large amount of water from a special Wailmer Pail (geez, extra). "Okkkkaaay, done! Can we go _now_!?" I asked again, sighing some more.

"Stop being so damn annoying, Brendan," May said, shoving the Wailmer Pail into my face.

Jasmine laughed, holding a packet of fertiliser. "You've got a feisty little boyfriend over there."

"He's not my boyfriend, okay? I'm just travelling with him, and that's that!" she moaned. Was she really that annoyed to be called my girlfriend...? "Anyway," she continued. "I even got this little berry panflet for you. Just in case!" she said with a wink as she passed the panflet to Jasmine.

"Why thank you, May. You are a charming young lady."

"No problem, I love helping out people in need."

"And I love rewarding them!"

" _REWARDS_!?" I shouted as soon as I heard the word.

"Yes, I can't just make you do my work without giving you something in return!"  
"Really!? AWESOME!"

"See, good things come when you're nice to others!" May laughed.

"Oh, kill the small talk and get to the big guns! GIMMIE DAT REWARD!"

"For Brendan," Jasmine began, bringing out something from her bag. She handed me an... "EXPIRED COUPON FOR SOME SUCKY GOLDENROD ICE CREAM!? GOLDENROD'S NOT EVEN IN HOENN! WHAT THE FRIGGIN' SHARPEDO!?"

"HEY! That's offensive to Goldenrod!" May exclaimed.

"What? I went to Goldenrod a while ago and I got it!" Jasmine defended.

" _A while ago_!? More like: _8 YEARS AGO YOU LITTLE_ -" I took a deep breath. "Why did I get such a bad reward?"

"Well, to be honest, you didn't really deserve _any_ reward, but I was feeling generous..."

"WHAT THE SPINDA!?"

"What? May was the one doing all the work!"

"No that's so unf- Oh wait, that's right... she did..."

"So, next time, you should try and help me instead of just complaining!" May added.

I sighed. "Fine, fine, fine... Just give May her gift..."

"Okay, May, this is for you!" She handed May... MONEY! WOAH! "You bought all this stuff for my need, so, in return, you can go buy yourself some very expensive treats!"

"Thank you, Jasmine," May said, putting the money in her purse.

"Oh, and some berries I got given from the shop." She handed over a few Oran berries, Cheri berries, Pecha berries, Rawst berries and Leppa berries. "Just in case you'll ever need them."

"Thank you so much, Jasmine. These are great!"

Oh my Numel, that is so _irritating_!

"So, May, can we go _now_?" I asked.

May giggled, nodding her head. "Yeah sure. See ya, Jaz!" she called, running off.

"Jaz?" I laughed.

"Yeah, don't judge."

"Bye, Jasmine! It was nice meeting you!"

Jasmine waved back to us. "So you _can_ be nice?" she giggled.

"Ugh... Ya caught me!" I laughed.

"Good luck with your girlfriend!"

"She's not really my girlfriend but..." my voice went slightly quieter.

"You want her to be?" she finished my sentence like she had read my mind.

"Ye-hey, how'd you know that!?"

"Trust me, I can see it. She's totally into you, Brendan!"

"I wish..." I sighed. "See ya, Jasmine!"

She waved happily. "Good bye! And good luck!"

I ran to catch up with her.

 **May's POV**

 **RUSTBORO CITY**

 _ **The main hub of industry in the Hoenn region, with the Devon Corporation as its beating heart.**_

We reached the end of the route, and so we took our first steps into Rustboro City, and boy was it amazing! "Wow! It's so big here! It's nothing compared to Littleroot, or Oldale, or Petalburg! A proper city!"

"Yeah, it's amazing! This... _fresh_ city air..." he laughed sheepishly.

"And there's a gym here. Roxanne is supposedely the leader. I'm gonna get my badge! For sure!"

"Yeah... but, first of all, we better heal up and eat at the Pokemon Centre, right?"

I nodded. "I'm starved!"

 **RUSTBORO CITY POKEMON CENTRE**

The Pokemon Centre was very loving and caring again, decorated in wood. Torchic and Mudkip were estactic to be in a new place. Even Wurmple jumped out of his Pokeball in joy. A tall lady approached Brendan and I at our corner table... What? "Nurse Joy? Did you move from Oldale Town?"

She giggled quietly. "You must be talking about my cousin, Nurse Joy. I'm Nurse Joy! Pleased to meet you!"

"Wait, what the Spoink!?" Brendan muttered.

"Us Joy's are scattered around all of Hoenn! We're all close family!" She announced loudly.

"And you all are called Joy!?" I exclaimed.

She nodded cheerfully.

"What the flip..."

"You'll find my cousin, Nurse Joy, in Mauville City, and Nurse Joy would be in Verdanturf Town. Also, Nurse Joy should be in Slateport City," she explained.

"..." Brendan sat silent.

"...THAT'S SO COOL!" I laughed.

"Alright, so what can I get for you?"

"Wurmple, come on out!" Brendan said, Wurmple appearing. "Mudkip, Wurmple eat up."

"You too Torchic," I added, Torchic jumping onto the table. Torchic chirped happily.

"So, May," Brendan began, patting Mudkip's head. "Where do you plan to go next?"

"Well, it's quite a big city, so I really wanna explore a bit. How about we visit the Pokemon Trainers School? I'm sure they're learning some cool Pokemon facts!"

"Okay, so first we'll head to Nerd School, then..." he prompted.

"It's not Nerd School," I told him, sipping some water.

"Yeah yeah, right."

"So, then we could head over to Rustboro Gym and destroy that Roxanne!" I laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Brendan cheered. "This city is like... _an actual city_! It even has the Devon Corporation!"

"I know... Our journey's are starting now! And we have to make the most out of them!"

 **Brendan's POV**

 **POKEMON TRAINER'S SCHOOL**  
 _ **We'll teach you anything about Pokemon!**_

After the meal, May dragged me out to the nerd school, and I had no choice. I had to go. Ugh.

Inside it was painted blue and yellow, bookshelfs lining the walls. Small Pokemon picture books were scattered on the ground, along with a few papers. Geez, unorganized. The entrance floor was covered in a soft blue carper, whereas the tables and chairs were on hard white tiles. A few nerds sat on the tables, reading some Pokemon books, whilst others stood at the front by the chalkboard, quizzing other students. "Geez, do we have to be here?" I moaned.

"Yes we do. I wanna learn about Pokemon!" May said. "Now stop frowning, you killjoy!"

"Ugh..."

"So, what do we do?" I asked, but before May could answer, she was already gone.

"Hiiiiii! I'm May!" She intoduced herself in front of a group of kids. "I'm a Pokemon Trainer!"

"Oooooh, you're a Pokemon Trainer!?" a kid at the front gasped.

She nodded, trying to act cool.

"May, you haven't even got one badge, _please_!" I laughed, walking up to her.

"You haven't got any badges?" another kid muttered.

She shook her head. "No... BUT I'M PLANNING TO GET ONE!"

"But you haven't," I added.

"Oh you shut it, Brendan. You haven't, either!" she said.

I nodded. "Yeah I know, but at least I don't brag."

"Ugh, you little- wait, stop, May... he isn't worth it..."

"Are you two dating?" another kid asked.

"No we are not," May sighed. "How many times...?"

"What? You look like a couple..." the first kid said with a nod.

"We aren't," I said, trying to hide my blush.

"I think they are!" the second kid laughed.

"Oh my Seviper..."

"Okay, May, can we go now?" I asked again.

"Brendan, for the 5th time already, I wanna learn about Pokemon!"

"But you aren't learning, you're just bragging."  
"I am _not_ bragging!" May defended.

"You sorta are," the third kid added.

"NO I'M NOT, JIMMY!"

"My name's not Jimmy... My name's-"

"YOU LOOK LIKE A JIMMY!"

"..."

"Anyways," May continued. "We are staying..."

"Brendan, are you scared of your girlfriend?" ' _Jimmy_ ' asked.

"No, I'm not!"

"So you admit she's your girlfriend!" he laughed. "HA HA!"

"She isn't my girlfriend, and I'm not scared of her," I explained, sighing.

" _Really_?"

"Yes, _really_. Now, May, let's leave," I tried to tell May, but when I turned around she was gone. "Ugh! MAY!" I ran after her and found her skimming through a large Pokemon book.

"Oh, hey, Brendan," she muttered. "Oooh, an Oran Berry!"

"Don't _'hey Brendan_ ' me! We are leaving now! I hate this place!"

"I love this place!" she said like a complete bookworm.

"It's just a crappy building full up with nerds!"

"Ssh! I'm reading!"

"Geez..."

"OOOOH, Treecko!" she shouted happily.

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside... I can't take this place..."

 **RUSTBORO CITY**

 _ **The main hub of industry in the Hoenn region, with the Devon Corporation as its beating heart.**_

 **May's POV**

After a while, Brendan literally dragged me out of the school, so I had to leave. Buuuuuut, it was fine, because next we would be heading to the City's Gym! MY FIRST EVER GYM FIGHT!

"So, where's this gym?" Brendan asked.

"I'll find it with ease," I said, walking forwards.

"And why's that?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Because I know how to navigate. I used to live in a _huuge_ city!"

"Oh, really, because we're already lost..." he sighed.

"No we aren'-" I looked up. "Oh... _We're lost_..."

"Nice going," he laughed, patting my head.

"Excuse me, Sir, but do you know where we could find this City's Gym?" Brendan asked polietly.

The man looked up and nodded. "Just to the right and continue walking forwards. You won't miss the large orange roof," he informed. "You two Pokemon Trainers?"

I nodded. "We're gonna be Pokemon Masters!" I laughed.

Brendan smiled.

"Aww, what a cute couple," the man chuckled.

I froze. My face was half blushing red, but half fuming red because of how annoying this was getting. "Listen, we aren't a couple," I said with a nod. I didn't want to look at Brendan, because if there was any werid eye contact, I knew things would've gotten worse.

"Oh, my bad. You just look like you are."

"We get that a lot..." Brendan sighed.

"Okay," Brendan muttered. "To the right and forwards," he repeated as he began walking.

I followed on behind. "You're a good leader," I complimented, as I leant forwards with my head.

"Thanks, you're not," he laughed.

"Hey! I was trying to be nice!"

"Yeah, I know. It's just funny being annoying."

"Ugh, you're so mean!"

"I know I am," he continued laughing, walking on forwards like normal.

"There it is!" I said, smiling. "Rustboro City Gym!"

"Wow, that's huge!" A large orange roof, with a Pokeball and lighting strike symbol covered a huge white and blue building. Outside was a small sign, reading, _'The rock-loving honors student!'._

"Let's go in right away! _"_

Brendan nodded. "It's a Pokemon Journey, so we need to make a big entrance!"

"Big entrance?"

 **RUSTBORO CITY GYM**

 _ **The rock-loving honors student.**_

"HEELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WE ARE MAY AND BRENDAN! WE RULE OVER ALL! BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR MASTERS!" I screeched as I entered the building.

"Woah woah woah woah woah, I said big entrance, not deafening one!" Brendan whsipered, covering his ears.

"OH, SORRY BREN- I mean, sorry Brendan..." I whispered quietly.

"Hey hey hey, lower the voice," a quiet voice giggled. We both looked up to see a tall young lady...

Dark brown hair curled in two loops sat atop her porcelain-like skin, a pink ribbon shooting out of it. Her pink eyes twinked with every blink. She wore long pink tights, connecting to high-heeled black shoes. A grey dress hooked around her on top of a plain white shirt. Over it all was a light pink and black tie. She wore a gentle smile, as if she could comfort you, but also scold you hard. She was Roxanne, Rustboro City Gym Leader.

"Hello," she intoduced with a wave. "You must be some new challengers!"

We nodded in unison. "May here will be destroying you!" Brendan said, pointing to me.

"What big words from such little people!" she giggled. "I am Roxanne, the Gym Leader here! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You too!" I said happily.

"What a cheery young girl. I became a Gym Leader so that I may apply in battle all that I've learnt at the Pokemon Trainer's School."

"Hah," I whispered quietly to Brendan, laughing.

He pushed me away playfully.

"Aww, what a cute couple!"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I screeched.

"Hey! I said, _lower_ the voice!"

"Oh-sorry..."

"We're not a couple," Brendan said with a nod.

"Oh, I see... you look like one..."

"If you defeat me, I will reward you with a gym badge. Please take up the challenge."

May nodded.

"Until then, farewell." She smiled before turning around and walking off.

"Oh my Breloom, she's awesome! Let's go and challenge her right away!" Brendan laughed.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Rustboro Gym Badge, here I come!"I laughed.

"You mean, here _we_ come?"

"Oh yeah, _you're_ here too... I thought _I_ was challenging her?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

 **And that's all, folks! I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter and look forward to the next! Next chapter shall be all about the gym battle! Also, just forget logic right now. Even though Brendan's supposedly a Pokemon Trainer too, he's not gonna be doing any gym battles, sooooooooo... May is going to the main person here, as I played as her in the game, so yeah... I really can't be bothered to do two gym battles. Keep on reading! Please leave a review! See ya! ;D**


	5. OH GOD MAY FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

**Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Five for all you lot! May and Brendan are waiting! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Please leave a comment below! (I love comments, BTW)**

 **So, the duo have arrived in Rustboro City and now they are ready to take on the Gym Leader, the smartest girl at school, Roxanne...**

 **Enjoy the Chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and stuff...**

 **-Chapter Five-**

 **OH GOD MAY FOR GOODNESS SAKE STOP DOING THIS TO MEEEEEEEE!**

 **May's POV**

 **RUSTBORO CITY GYM**

 _ **The rock-loving honors student.**_

Brendan and I made our way up to the stadium, where Roxanne stood, waiting.

"Roxanne, I would like to challenge you!" I declared, nodding.

Brendan stood by the side, anxiously holding onto Mudkip.

Roxanne stepped forwards. "Just as I expected... I knew you'd come..." she said with a smirk. "Now, would you kindly demonstrate how you and your Pokemon battle?"

I nodded, clenching my fist. "You're on!"

"Ha ha! I love a little competition!" she laughed, tilting her head. "Let's go!"

 _You are challenged by Leader Roxanne!_

"Trainer May verses Gym Leader Roxanne! May the best Pokemon Trainer win!" the man running the gym announced.

"Go May!" Brendan cheered, along with Mudkip and Wurmple.

"Come on out, Torchic! Give it your all!" Torchic bounded forwards, chirping with fury. "I believe in ya, bud!"

"Hah, what a puny little Pokemon," Roxanne snorted. "Geodude, crush them!" she demanded, a large rock Pokemon appearing out of her Pokeball.

I pointed my Pokedex at the weird rock. " _Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks_.

"Rock Pokemon?" I questioned.

"Hmph, Torchic, quick, Ember to begin with!" I nodded as Torchic jumped forwards. A small burst of flames shot out and hit the Pokemon, damaging him only a tiny bit.

"Wow, you think that that move just _hurt_? How pathetic!" Roxanne grunted. "Geodude, Bulldoze!" Geodude thrusted forwards and used it's large hands to crush the poor chick. Torchic chirped in pain.

"Torchic! Poor thing!" I immediately rustled through my bag to find a small purple potion that the Pokemart man had given to me earlier on. I delicately sprayed the potion on the small chick, stroking it softly. "Torchic?" I mumbled. Torchic soon was able to sprout back up, chirping again in anger. He was determined to destroy Roxanne. I nodded and jumped back up.

"Torchic, OVERHEAT!" I ordered. Torchic nodded and began storing energy. After a while, Torchic was ready. A enormous flame emmited from the chick's body, and he attacked Geodude with full-power, damaging Torchic a little himself. The Geodude let out a loud cry, and was unable to battle any longer.

"Leader Roxanne's Geodude is unable to battle any longer!" the man announced loudly.

"What!? How could I lose so easily!? Geodude, return!" The burnt-up Geodude returned to the Pokeball. "Nosepass, go!"

"Okay Torchic, one more to go!" I said.

"Come on May, I know you can do it! You too, Torchic!" Brendan cheered.

"Rock Throw, quick!" Roxanne comanded. Nosepass did exactly that. A bunch of boulders were hurled at Torchic, however he was able to dodge every one just in time.

"Torchic is just to fast for you!" I laughed.

"Very well done," she congratulated. " _For now."_

"Hmph. Torchic, peck!" Torchic jumped forwards and pecked the Nosepass, dealing only a slight bit of damage. "Repeatedly, peck, peck, peck!" I said. Torchic chirped in fury as it pecked the Pokemon repeatedly. Nosepass grunted, however it couldn't get away.

"Zap Cannon, Nosepass!" Roxanne demanded.

Nosepass let out a large electric blast just like a cannon, shotting Torchic back.

Roxanne sighed quietly. "You're pathetic..."

"Just watch and see how _pathetic_ I am!" I laughed, grinning.

"Torchic, come on," I cheered, tossing Torchic an Oran Berry I had gotten from Jasmine. Torchic caught the berry and quickly chewed on it, regaining it's strength. He chriped happily and nodded.

"Go, Torchic! Incinerate!" I commanded. Torchic attacked the Nosepass once more with a large burst of fire. The Nosepass endured the attack.

"Nosepass, use Tackle," Roxanne said with a nod. Nosepass slammed into Torchic, making him fall back with a screech of pain.

"This battle is going nowhere," I sighed. "Up your power, Torchic! Finish that thing!"

Torchic hurled itself forwards, slamming agaisnt the Pokemon in return. Nosepass endured the attack yet again. Nosepass then hurled another large boulder at Torchic. Torchic fell back down, but took another bite of his berry. He managed to get back up. "Well done, Torchic! Keep hold of the berry!"

"Your puny creature has no chance agaisnt me, face it!" Roxanne said.

"No way! We're strong and we won't back down! We need a strategy, Torchic!"

"Torchic, hold back from full-on-attacking, okay?" I said. Torchic looked back at me, chirping in confusion.

"What the Linoone are you doing, May!?" Brendan asked.

"Ssh! I know what I'm doing!" I said back to him. "Trust trust me, okay?"

Torchic nodded as he truly believed in me.

"What a dumb idea? How are you going to win like that!?" Roxanne snorted.

" _I said_ , I know what I'm doing!"

" _Alright_! Nosepass, Rock Blast!"

"Torchic, Protect, quick!" Nosepass hurled a bunch of rocks at Torchic, however his protective field shielded him. "Ha ha!"

"Huh!?" Roxanne gasped.

"Now, Torchic! Toxic!"

Torchic nodded and used a strange technique, leaving Nosepass badly poisoned. Nosepass looked half-purple, damaged every single second. The damage increased every time. "That'll do it! Now he can't battle!"

"No! Nosepass!" Roxanne cried.

"Torchic! Finish him! Use Shadow Claw!" Torchic slashed Nosepass with a mysteriously-made claw made from the shadows. Nosepass cried in pain before his power drained all out of him.

"And Leader Roxanne's Nosepass is unable to battle! Therefore, opposing challenger, May, wins the battle!"

 _You defeated Leader Roxanne_!

"GO MAY!" Brendan laughed, Mudkip and Wurmple cheering along.

"Congratulations, Torchic! I knew you could do it! And it was two agaisnt one! You should be extra proud of yourself!" I giggled with a smile. Torchic waddled up to me and jumped into my arms. I cuddled him, stroking him gentely.

"Nosepass, return..." Roxanne said shamefully as Nosepass returned into the Pokeball. "You defeated me... But my studies show that I would've won..."

"Sometimes you gotta trust your gut," Brendan said as he hopped down to the stadium from the crowd.

"Well done, May. You and your Torchic deserved to win!" she laughed happily, a smile appearing.

"Thank you!" I giggled.

"Please accept this official Pokemon League Stone Badge!" She handed over a small gold badge, highlights of purple shining through it. It had a unique shape and look, like it was magical or something... All I knew was that it was a Gym Badge. My first ever Gym Badge! The Stone Badge!

 _You received The Stone Badge from Leader Roxanne_!

Brendan rushed up to me, throwing his arms around me immediately... I couldn't help blushing as I rested peacefully in his arms... He was so warm as he held me in so close... I didn't want him to let go... However, it had to end. He pulled away, a charming smile across his face. His eyes were shimmering, making me shiver. "I knew you could do it," he whispered, his face close to mine. Torchic chirped. "And you too, Torchic!" he laughed, pulling away fully. He patted Torchic on the head... _Woah, what on earth was that feeling_...?

 **Brendan's POV**

 **RUSTBORO CITY**

 **The main hub of industry in the Hoenn region, with the Devon Corporation as its beating heart.**

After we said our goodbyes to Roxanne, we left the gym, feeling full of energy. I couldn't express how happy I was for May! She and Torchic put on such a splendid performance, it was amazing... just like she was... It was so peaceful until...

 _YOU FALL IN LOVE DUUUUUUNUUUHHH!_ He he he he... Just kidding, no.

Another one of those ' _Team Magma_ ' grunts (whoever they were) came running through the city. "Out of the way! Move it!" the man, shouted, pushing May to the ground, to run past. May sat up, wiping off the dust from her face. " _Thanks_ ," she muttered sarcastically.

"Wait! Pleeeeeeease! Don't take those parts!" a familiar voice called. It was the man from the woods! He ran past us, following the TeamMagmaman.

"What the flip!?" May said, tilting her head.

I gave May my hand and helped her up. "What the Beldum just happened?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, let's go check!" I nodded.

May and I rushed over to the man in the long white coat. "Excuse me, Sir," May whispered. He turned around. "Oh, you there... You're those fantasic trainers who helped me in the woods earlier on!"

We nodded.

"Oh thank goodness, I need you to help me once more!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was robbed by that darn Team Magma! I have to get the Devon Parts back!"

"Devon Parts?" May murmured to herself.

"If I don't..." he sighed. "I'll be in serious trouble..."

"Of course we'll help you!" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, and why are _you_ so happy about helping people now?" May said, rolling her eyes.

" _Ssssh_! Keep quiet and we might get presents!" I ordered with a fake laugh.

"Ugh... what an idiot..." she sighed. "We'll help you, Sir. I don't know anything about those guys, but if they plan to ruin my Pokemon Journey, I'm gonna do something about it!"

"Right," I agreed. "Let's go!"

 **May's POV**

 **ROUTE 116**

 **Many workers take this route on their daily commute between Rustboro City and Rusturf Tunnel.**

After healing up, Brendan, Torchic, Mudkip and I rushed over to Route 116. "He must've headed for Rusturf Tunnel," Brendan said with a nod. "We need to explore this route first."

I nodded. "Okay, Torchic. We can do this! Let's get moving right away!"

Brendan agreed.

We continued walking through the path, looking around to see if the Team Magma man was anywhere near, when something distracted me. A small pink and cream kitty! "Awww, what a cutie!" I cooed, dancing around. "What's that Pokemon!? It's _adroable_!"

"Hmph?" Brendan muttered. He pointed his Pokedex at the kitty. " _Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its eye."_

"Aww, Skitty! Such an adorable name! We're moving objects, right?" I said.

Brendan nodded. "Calm down, May. You're a little excited."

"I know! She's just too cute!" Skitty mewed quietly. She slowly approached us.

I knelt down. "Hey there, Cutie!" I gentely stroked her as she closed her two eyes.

"Hey, May, shouldn't we be going now?" Brendan said impatiently.

"Ssh, I wanna stroke this cuite some more," I laughed.

"Ugh, May we gotta leave n- hey, what's that..." he murmured.

"What's what?" I asked, turning around. He knelt down next to me. "That behind her ear..." Brendan carefully pulled her left ear, making her hiss loudly. "Hey hey, bud, it's fine. I wont hurt you," he whispered in a charming voice (just kill me now). It was a terrible scar, still red.

"Poor thing!" I said, stroking her paw. Now I had realised that the Skitty was actually quite dirty. "What happened to her?"

"I know what happened," a quiet, delicate voice said. Brendan and I turned around to see a young lady...

She wore a long turquoise dress, along with hot pink heels and a bright white sunhat. Tied around it was a long ribbon, the same colour as her dress. 滴i, she greeted with a smile. 的'm Paris.

"Brendan," Brendan introduced.

"And I'm May," I said. "You know Skitty?"

She nodded. "In fact, she belongs to me."

"Really? Wow! She's adorable!"

"Yes, she is," she sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just Skitty. Skitty's brothers and sisters weren't really fond of her... because of her scar. She was born with it, and it just won't go away..."

"Aww... poor thing... Skitty must feel so sad..."

"She does. They didn't interact with her or even go near her, and soon, she left. She was all alone until I found her. I had been watching her ever since she was born."

"Skitty..." I whispered. Skitty purred as she nudged agaisnt my knee.

"She like you," Paris laughed.

"She's very friendly. I can't see why her siblings didn't like her..."

Paris nodded. "That scar... it's her weak spot. I need to protect it."

I covered Skitty's scar. "I'll help you too!"

Skitty mewed quietly.

"... _Soooooooooo_ , now that that's covered, can we leave please?" Brendan asked impatiently. Idiot. "No, we cannot," I hissed.

"Why not!?" he moaned.

"Because I need to take care of Skitty!"

"And _I_ need to help that man with those Team Magma idiots," he said, pointing forwards. "You agreed to help him as well, remember!?"

"Uh- yeah, I know..." I mumbled.

"Skitty has taken a liking towards you," Paris said, kneeling down. "Tell you what, if you defeat me and Skitty in a Pokemon battle, you take her. She seems to like being with you, anyway."

"Huh!?" Brendan and I said in unison.

"Do you accept the challenge?"

I nodded, clenching my fist. "Of course! Torchic, go!" I jumped up to my feet and Torchic jumped forward off of my shoulder.

"Ugh great... _another_ waste of time!" Brendan groaned. Idiot.

"Skitty, Play Rough," Paris ordered with a grin. Skitty mewed and, well, played rough. Torchic chirped in pain, however he perked back up after a smile from me. What a cutie!

"Torchic, come on, use Ember!" Torchic attacked with small flames, knocking her down a bit, however it wasn't strong enough to finish the battle. "Quick Attack!" Torchic lunged at Skitty so fast that it wasn't possible to fully see it happen.

"Skitty, Charm!" Paris said. Skitty mewed quietly, gentely licking it's paws, as if putting Torchic in some sort of trance.

"Torchic, snap out of it!" I said, worried. Torchic looked a little dizzy, however he managed to shake it off. "Torchic, Scratch! Repeatedly!"

Torchic approched the target, scratching repeatdely to knock her down. "Now, Flamethrower, quick!"

"Dodge it, Skitty." Torchic shot a blast of fire at the opposing Skitty, however she dodged it and instead used a Feint Attack.

"Toxic, then Slash!" I ordered. Torchic poisoned the Pokemon, making her stumble back in pain, and slashed at the enemy until she had no more strength remaining.

"YYYYYEEEEESSS, WE GET TO LEAVE NOW!" Brendan cheered, grabbing his things and placing Mudkip on his shoulder. Idiot.

"Skitty!" Paris said, rushing for the injured kitty.

"Skitty!" I repeated. Torchic chirped quietly.

"She's fine," Paris said with a smile, passing over an Oran Berry. "You fight well," she said with a nod.

"Thank you."

"And as I promised," Paris began, placing down the kitten. Skitty mewed again. She happily skipped over to me. I stroked her tail delicately.

"Hey there cutie," I giggled.

"And her Pokeball," Paris said with a smile,

"Oh yes, happy happy happy, can we go now!?" Brendan said with a fake smile. Idiot.

"Ugh fine, we're going, we're going!" I finally gave in. "Thank you, Paris. We – well, _I –_ hope to see you again!" I said, holding Skitty in my arms and Torchic sitting on my head again.

She nodded. "I hope to see you two again as well! You make an adorable couple!"

"We aren't a cooouuppllle!" Brendan said, running off and saluting.

I giggled quietly. "We're just friends."

"You act like a couple," she said.

I sighed. "Not the first time I heard that... See ya!"

"Good bye! Take good care of Skitty!"

"I will!"

 **Brendan's POV**

After that long intermission, May and I were back on the road. I know, that girl, how can I resist her, and also, how can I live with her... she's half daydream, half nightmare... geez...

"Hey, isn't that Rusturf Tunnel!?" May exclaimed, pointing to the large cave-thingy.

I nodded. "I've heard about this place! It must been crawling with awesome Pokemon!"

"Hey, who's that?" she muttered. And old man, clad in orange-red, stood in front of the entrance, looking upset.

"Excuse me, Sir, are you alright?" OH GOD MAY FOR GOODNESS SAKE STOP DOING THIS TO MEEEEEEEE!

The man turned around. "Oh, how kind of you to ask... We were just on our walk, Peeko and I, when we were attacked by an old thug... And then that scoundrel made off with my darling Peeko!"

" _Peeko_?" May muttered. "Are you Mr Briney!? I've heard tons about you! You travel the seas right? With your Wingull!"

He nodded. "That's me. However, I can't travel anymore... NOT WITHOUT _PEEEEEEKKOOOOOOO_!" he cried. _"WHERE ARE YOOOOOOUUUU!? PEEEEEKOOOOO!?_ "

I couldn't help laughing. Old man + tears = Brendan's hapiness.

"Team Magma!" May growled. "We're heading after them now in fact! I'll help you get back Peeko!"

"Thank you, young girl! Thank you!" he cried happily.

"No problem! I love helping people!"

" _Ugh, yeah you do_..." I groaned.

 **RUSTURF TUNNEL**

 _ **Links together Rustboro and Verdanturf. It's name was chosen from the two places.**_

May and I hurried on forwards to see another one of those Team Magma grunts. And Mr Briney's Wingull, Peeko. "There he is!" May said. "Free the Pokemon now!"

"What? You comin'? Come get some!" he laughed, backing away.

"Afraid, chicken?" I teased.

" _Seriously_?" May sighed. "The Wingull, now." she demanded.

"WHUT!? WHUT!? TRY STEP TO ME!?"

"Yeah," May said. She stepped forwards.

"Grah, keelhaul it all!" he shouted. "This hostage Pokemon turned out to be worthless! And to think I made a getaway... into a tunnel to nowhere!"

"Nowhere?" I asked.

"And you! Now you're here to battle me, really?"

"Uhh... you seem sorta angry, sooo..." May murmured.

"NO! I'M GONNA BATTLE YOU! JUST DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

"Okay..." I muttered. Weirdo.

"Go! Poochyena!" he shouted.

"Easy, lemme handle it," I said.

"My pleasure," May laughed, backing away. She clearly wasn't interested in fighting this weirdo.

"Yeah, Mudkip, come and use something," I said unenthusiastically. Mudkip jumped out and sprayed the Poochyena, making it growl a little overdramatically. "Even your Pokemon's crazy..." I sighed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOOOOOSSSTTTT!" he cried.

"It wasn't much of a competition," I said.

"This is plain not right..." he said after his little recovery session. "The boss told me this would be a slick-and-easy job to pull!"

"Yeah, he was wrong," I laughed.

" _Boss_?" May questioned to herself.

"All I had to do was steal some parts from Devon. Tch! You want 'em back that badly, take 'em!" he groaned, angrily passing over the Devon Parts.

"Welp, all's well that ends well!" May smiled, taking the parts with pride.

The Team Magma grunt left the cave in a huff.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I muttered.

Mr Briney's Wingull, Peeko cried for help after the man was out of sight. "Peeko!" May said, kneeling down to the bird. "Poor thing..."

As if on cue, Mr Briney came running in. "Peeko!" he exclaimed. "I knew you could do it!"

"Helping people's my thing," May said, glaring at me.

"Hey, I was the one in battle!" I reminded.

"With that guy. You think that's an acomplishment?"

"Uhh... no..."

"I'm so glad Peeko's safe! My Peeko owes her life an' freedom to you, lass!" Mr Briney thanked May.

"Hey! I helped too!"

"Oh-right, you too."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"Anyway, you are?" Mr Briney asked.

"I'm May, and this is my brat-companion, Brendan," May laughed happily.

"Brat!? Seriously!?"

"Yup."

"Aww, young love. So beautiful," Mr Briney chuckled.

"OH, SHUT IT GRAMPS!"

"Sorry, he's a handful," May sighed.

"NO I'M NOT!" I shouted.

"Says you, dummy." She pinched my arm.

"OWW!"

"I sincerely thank you May and Brendan," Mr Briney thanked.

"It was nothing." May smiled.

"If there's ever a problem, don't hesitate to come to me. I'll be at my cottage near Petalburg Woods."

"Will do, Sir."

"Come on, Peeko. High time we're under way to home!" Peeko sang happily and followed his owner as he walked out of the cave.

"Pikwee!"

 **And that is all for today, folks! How'd ya like it? Please leave a little comment below and follow! ;) Next chapter shall be Rusturf Tunnel, and hopefully Dewford Town, so keep reading! Oh May x Brendan, don't we all just love it!? :3 See ya!**


End file.
